


Laying the ghosts of the past to rest

by orphan_account



Category: Emmerdale
Genre: Family, M/M, mentions of rape/non-con, mentions of self-harms, twists and turns
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-01
Updated: 2018-07-06
Packaged: 2019-05-31 19:31:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 24,716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15126362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Set in Summer 2015 - Robert and Aaron return to the village within days of each other. Both have been estranged from their families for years... Will they be able to lay the ghosts of the past to rest?





	1. Chapter 1

The sale sign at the Mill was finally being taken down and it wasn’t long before the workmen started to arrive. This was the pattern over the next few weeks, different tradespeople arriving on a daily basis interspersed with deliveries from different companies.

 

“I can’t believe no-one knows who’s moving in.” Vic announced one morning as she went for a stroll with Adam.

 

“You could’ve asked Nicola and Jimmy if they hadn’t gone straight on holiday with the money.”

 

Adam laughed. “Whoever it is, they must have some cash to splash about. I mean the Mill wasn’t in bad shape to start off.”

 

Just then, their thoughts were interrupted by the arrival of a black Range Rover. Vic nudged Adam. “Let’s go and see who this is.”

 

A young woman climbed out of the car and it wasn’t until she turned around that they realised she was pregnant…. very very pregnant.

 

“Oh that’s sweet. She must’ve bought this place so she could bring up her new family.”

 

Adam smirked. “Babe, you know nothing about her and you’ve already written her life story. She may not even be the new owner.”

 

“One way to find out.” Vic smiled, as she noticed the woman trying to carry a few bags from the car.

 

“Excuse me!” Vic shouted.  “Let us help you.”

 

The woman turned around and smiled. “Oh, that’s very nice of you.” She handed the bags to Adam.

 

They walked her to the door. “So are you moving in here?” Adam asked only to be met with a glare from his girlfriend.

 

“Yeah, when it’s finally ready. I’m Paige… Paige Edwards.” She put her hand out for Vic to take.

 

“I’m Victoria Sugden…. Although people call me Vic.   This is my boyfriend, Adam Barton.”

 

“Nice to meet you both.” There was an air of familiarity in their exchange but Vic couldn’t put her finger on it. “I’ve just come to see how the workmen are getting on.”

 

“Well, there’s been plenty of work going on.” Vic smiled.

 

“Yeah, there should be. It’s costing a fortune.” Paige explained. “Come in and have a look if you like?”

 

Vic nodded, keen to see what was going on.

 

The Mill no longer bore any resemblance to what it used to look like. Gone was the dated décor, only to be replaced with a modern and contemporary feel. “I like your taste. This place looks amazing.”

 

Adam nodded in agreement. “This is nice!” he was clearly impressed. “Babe, we should get some tips for our place.”

 

“We’d need to save up for a long time.”

 

“Yes, unfortunately this doesn’t come cheap but this is going to be a forever home so what’s the point in scrimping.” She smiled.

 

“There’s not just you living here, is there?” Vic asked, curious why one person would be moving into such a big house.

 

“No, I’m just keeping an eye on things before the family move in.” “Big family, is it?”

 

“It’ll be me and the dad at first but there are plans for other extended family to move in soon. We have a very complicated family set-up, which I won’t bore you with.” Paige explained, clearly not wanting to explain in more detail.

 

“When are you due?”

 

“In about 5 weeks but I have a feeling that he’ll be making an early appearance. He’s been kicking me non-stop for weeks.” She laughed.

 

“Oh, a little boy. How sweet!” Vic smiled. “Listen, we’ll head off and leave you to it. I’m sure we’ll be seeing you around. It was nice to meet you, Paige. If you need anything, we live in Keeper’s Cottage just next to the café and I work in the pub.”

 

“Thank you for being so welcoming. I think I’ll enjoy living here.” Paige replied, before showing Vic and Adam out.

 

They walked up the street towards the pub.  “She’s nice.” Adam suggested first

 

“Yeah she seems really nice. It’s always good to have new people in the village. It makes life more interesting.” Vic commented.

 

Paige’s phone rang. “Hi.” She said.

 

“Is everything ok? I’m sorry I’ve been held up. I’ll be there by tonight. How’s the house looking?”

 

“It’s exactly like you wanted it. Bit too modern for my taste but you’re the one paying for it. I’ve already met some of the locals… Vic and her boyfriend, Adam.”

 

“Is she ok?”

 

“Yeah she seems happy.  Adam’s quite a looker.”

 

“Keep your hands to yourself.”

 

“I will… promise.” Paige laughed down the phone. “Look, I’ll see you tonight. I need to pull these workmen into line. They said they’d be finished by this afternoon.”

 

“Ok, see you then.  Let the fireworks commence…”

 

 

 

“I’m happy with this. This is just as I imagined it.” Robert took in the house. “You don’t like, do you?”

 

“As I said before it’s not my taste but I’ll live.” Paige replied.

 

“You don’t have any taste.” He joked.

 

“Guess not! Look I’m stir crazy in here and we’re starving.” She patted her stomach. “Are you going to shout me some dinner at that pub up there?”

 

“Don’t get your hopes up! The Woolpack isn’t exactly gastro-cuisine. But, no time like the present to announce my return. Put on your flak jacket cos you’ll need it.”

 

“You never know… they may have gotten over it. They might not even remember who you are.”

 

“People have long memories in a small place like this. Anyway, let’s go.” He grabbed his coat and they made the short walk towards the Woolpack.

 

Paige headed in first, followed by a suddenly nervous looking Robert. “Paige!” Vic called from behind the bar. “You found the pub then.” But then her face dropped. “What the hell are you doing back?” She shot a look at her brother.

 

“He’s with me!” Paige interrupted the tense atmosphere.

 

Realisation soon hit Vic. “You’re moving into the Mill?”

 

“Yeah I am. Vic, I’ve missed you so much.” He walked over to the bar and hugged his sister tightly. “I’m sorry for being away so long.” There were tears from both sides, as she clung onto him.

 

She finally separated from him. “Where have you been?”

 

“It’s a long story. How about we catch up when you get a break? Can we order some food? I think Paige is eating for ten at the moment.” He joked, only to be met with a stony glare from Paige.

 

“So you’re going to be a dad.”

 

“Yeah I am. It’s going to be a steep learning curve. I’ve not had much experience with babies but I’m sure we’ll be fine.”

 

“I never thought of you as being a dad.”

 

Paige wandered off to find a seat so she could check out the menu.

 

“She’s lovely, Rob.”

 

He looked over proudly. “Yeah she is. She’s one of kind. I heard you’ve been checking out my new house. What do you think?”

 

“Yeah I like it but it’s not my taste.”

 

“Sounds familiar. It’s all I’ve heard for weeks.” Robert laughed, before going back to join Paige.

 

Luckily the pub was quiet apart from Chas tearing through the bar area with Cain following. She didn’t even notice Robert tucked away in the corner. “You need to calm down, sis.”

 

“How am I supposed to calm down when I’ve just found out my baby boy’s coming home tomorrow?” She said loudly enough for Robert and Paige to overhear.

 

“How did he sound?”

 

“He sounded different… but in a good way. I’ve not seen him for almost four years. I can’t believe it’s happening. I hoped one day he’d come home but I never believed it would happen.” Chas was up a height. “I just need to hug him and never let him go.”

 

Cain pulled her back. “Chas, you’ve got to calm down or you’ll scare him off again.”

 

“I know but it’s hard.” Her comments were soon interrupted when she heard Cain saying something to someone sitting nearby.

 

“What are you doing back?” Cain fired at Robert. “I never thought we’d be seeing you again.” “Nice to see you again, Cain. I’m moving back. I’ve bought the Mill.”

 

Chas looked over. “Cain, we’ve got no time for lowlifes like him. I’ve got to get his room ready.” She marched out of the door.

 

Diane came through from the back. “Robert, I can’t believe it.” She rushed over and hugged him.

 

“Hi Diane.  It’s great to see you again…  This is Paige.”

 

“Paige... Vic has told me all about you. It’s nice to see Robert finally settle down.” She commented, not noticing the sudden uneasiness between them.

 

“Look, I’ve got to take over the bar as Chas has gone off on one. Her son, Aaron’s just announced he’s coming home. She’s not seen him for years… it must be something in the water with all of these surprise returns. Can we catch up in an hour or so?”

 

“Yeah of course. We’re having some of Marlon’s home-cooking and a few drinks anyway. We seriously need to go shopping.”

 

“Why don’t you both join us for lunch tomorrow?”

 

“That would be lovely.” Paige spoke up.

 

Diane never did get any time to catch up with the new arrivals so it was agreed that they would come for midday the following day for lunch.

 

 

Chas hadn’t calmed down the following day. “Diane, today of all days. Can you not put Robert off until tomorrow? Aaron’s due back at 2pm and I need to get ready.” She was clearly nervous.

 

“Chas, I didn’t think. I promise we’ll be out of your way by 1.30pm. Doug’s going to knock up some of his world famous soup and then we’ll head out into the bar area so you can have the back room to catch up.”

 

“I’m sorry, Diane, for being so mardy. I just can’t believe he’s coming back. I still remember the day when he told me he didn’t want to see me again.”

 

“I know it was so hard for you.” She rubbed her friend’s shoulder supportively. “He pushed everyone away after Jackson’s death. I think it was just his way of coping with the guilt.”

 

“I was so angry with him at the time. We had a solid case for an appeal but he turned it down. All he wanted was to be punished for what he did. All he did was help someone he loved. He never should’ve been sent to prison.”

 

“I know it’s hard, Chas but do you not think it was just his way of dealing with it? He’s obviously dealt with it enough to come back to the village so why not wipe the slate clean and go for a fresh start.”

 

Chas nodded. “Yeah I think you’re right. It was just so hard to watch him suffer like that. I felt so helpless.”

 

“I know but today’s a new day.” Diane smiled.

 

Paige and Robert arrived spot on 12 to find Doug faffing away in the kitchen. “Diane, where’s the celery salt? It was here but it seems to have disappeared.”

 

“I think we ran out of it.”

 

Doug wasn’t impressed. “It won’t taste the same without it.”

 

“I’m sure we’ll cope.” Robert smiled as he was greeted by a hug from Diane before shaking hands with Doug.

 

Doug was still moaning on about it whilst they sat having lunch. “So you’re going to be a dad.”

 

“Yeah.” He blushed with pride. “I never thought I’d be a dad but since I found out, I’ve been so excited.”

 

“You’ll make a great dad.” Paige smiled at him.

 

“So how long have you two being together?” Diane asked.

 

“We’ve known each other since 2013 and everything just went from there. Not really much else to say.” Paige explained, cutting the conversation short.

 

Suddenly, all hell broke loose. “Diane, I’m sorry to bother you but Aaron’s come back early. Can we come through here as everyone is gossiping about him and he’s come with an unexpected surprise?”

 

“Of course, you can pet. We’ll be out of here in ten minutes or so.” “Thanks, Diane.”

 

Aaron walked into the back room closely followed by a young blond girl. “Aaron, it’s lovely to see you back.” Diane got up and hugged him. “Your mam is thrilled to have you back.”

 

“I’m Liv by the way.” The young girl thrust her hand for Diane to take. “He’s so rude and he never introduces me to anyone.”

 

Chas came through. “So Liv, I didn’t get the chance to find out how Aaron and you know each other.”

 

“I’m his sister.  So I guess that sort of makes me your step-daughter.”

 

Chas was shocked.  “You’re Sandra’s little girl… well not so little anymore.”

 

“Yeah that’s me.  I’m almost 14 now.”

 

“So you’re just visiting.” Chas asked.

 

“No, I live with him.  He’s my legal guardian.” She smiled happily.

 

“What about your mum and… Gordon?” That comment from Chas was followed by an instant silence.

 

“Mum, that’s a long story. Can we talk about it later? How about you make us a sandwich and a cuppa then we can sit down and chat?”

 

Diane smiled. “Aaron, do you remember, Robert?  This is his girlfriend, Paige.”

 

Robert got up, offered his hand. He could feel Aaron’s eyes subtly travelling up and down his body, not realising he was doing the same…

 

 

 

 

“Well, thanks for lunch, Doug. It was lovely.” Paige smiled as she grabbed her bag. “Rob, would you mind if I head back to the Mill for a sleep.”

 

“Of course not!  Do you want me to walk with you?”

 

“No, I’ll be fine. I’ll just roll down the road.” She joked, making light of her condition. “Take your time catching up with your family.” She kissed him on the cheek.

 

Aaron smiled at her as she left.   “See you again soon.”

 

Marlon ran through the back. “It’s getting mad out here. Could someone give me a hand? I’ve got food orders coming out of my ears.” He was clearly flustered. “Two barrels need to be changed.”

 

Diane got up. “You stay here and catch up with Aaron. Liv, why don’t you come out and meet Doug’s grand-daughter. Gabby’s, your age.”

 

She looked at her brother. “Why don’t you? Come back through whenever you want.” Chas nodded. “I’ll change those two barrels. Aaron, will you be ok for a few minutes?” “Of course!”

 

She rushed out of the room, following Liv, Doug and Diane. Robert and he were left staring at each other. “So how is it to be back?” Robert asked.

 

“Weird, you?”

 

“Same. I’m sure it’ll get easier soon.” The older man commented as he walked towards Aaron.

 

“Listen, I’m going to head off but I’m sure we’ll be seeing a lot more of each other.” He smirked knowingly, deliberately brushing his arm against Aaron’s, ratching up the tension in the room.

 

Their moment was interrupted by Chas. “Robert, haven’t you gone yet? I’m not sure why you’re still here.”

 

“Don’t worry… I’m leaving.” He walked out the room.

 

“Sorry about him.”

 

“I can handle him, don’t stress.” Aaron walked over and put his arms around his mum. “I’m sorry I’ve left it so long before coming back. I took the easy option, pushing everyone away. I know now, it wasn’t the right thing to do.”

 

Chas clung on to him. “Don’t ever leave me again, Aaron. I’ve missed you so much. I had no idea what happened to you. We’ve tried to trace you over the years but there was no sign.”

 

“I laid low… stayed off social media. I didn’t want to be found. My head was all over the place when I went to prison and I needed to sort it out.”

 

“When did you get out?” She asked.

 

“I served another 2 months at Hotten and I was moved to an open prison in West Yorkshire in December 2011. I was there for another 18 months. I got released in July 2013. So I’ve been out for two years.”

 

“Why didn’t you call when you got out?  You could’ve come home.”

 

“I wasn’t ready to come back. My life changed when I was inside, then Liv came along last year.”

 

“How did you end up with her?” Chas asked curiously.

 

“She tracked me down. Sandra couldn’t cope with her anymore. She’s got mental health problems and Liv ended up being her carer. One day, Liv snapped. I was her only family.”

 

“What about Gordon?” Chas said the name, and noticed Aaron’s expression suddenly change.

 

“He’s dead.” There was no sadness in his voice, it sounded like he was angry. “He died of cancer a few years ago.”

 

Chas felt as though she’d been punched. “No… how did I not know about it? Poor man!”

 

“There was nothing poor about that man.”  He got up and started to walk out of the room.

 

“Aaron… wait!”

 

“Leave it mum… please!” He hid his tears and headed to the toilets.

 

He found Robert drying his hands. “Are you ok?” He asked, concerned when he saw the tears.

 

“I’m fine.”

 

“You don’t look fine. Do you want to talk about it?” Robert asked softly.

 

“No, but…” He noticed the sudden change in Aaron’s expression, before feeling himself pushed back into a cubicle. “You could help me get my mind off it.” He slammed his lips on to Robert’s; he didn’t have to wait long for a response, as Robert deepened the kiss, turning Aaron around so he could push him against the cubicle door.

 

Ten minutes later, Robert opened the door after checking no-one was around. He fastened his jeans and straightened up his shirt. “Well I have to say, that was unexpected.”

 

“It was, wasn’t it?” Aaron replied, following him out from cubicle. “But not unwelcome! I needed that. Thanks!” He said briskly before walking out of the toilets.

 

“My pleasure.” Robert whispered under his breath, still trying to recompose himself.

 

 

Aaron headed back into the back room. “Mum, I’m sorry for going off on one but do you mind if we don’t talk about Gordon. Liv doesn’t need to hear about him either.”

 

“Of course, love. Whatever you want. I’m just happy you’re home.” “Is it ok if Liv stays as well. Have you got a spare room?”

 

“She’s welcome! There’s the small room at the back.” They were suddenly interrupted by Doug.

 

“I think we need to have a word about that sister of yours.” He started to preach as he wasfollowed by a sheepish looking Liv.

 

“What’s she done?”

 

“I caught her trying to tap Robert up for some money. Poor lad was horrified. He didn’t know what to say.”

 

Aaron glared at her. “Liv, what did I tell you about asking strangers for money.”

 

“I’m sorry!” She looked apologetic. “He wouldn’t give me any. He’s a bit tight.”

 

“Excuse me!” Doug spouted off again. “Young people these days are so entitled.”

 

Aaron pulled out his wallet and handed Liv a ten pound note. “What do you want it for?”

 

“I said I’d treat Gabby to a drink at the café. She’s going to show me around the village.”

 

“Ok, off you go. Come back in an hour or so. I’ll take your stuff up to your room.”

 

“Thanks!” She kissed him on the cheek and ran off to find Gabby.

 

“Aaron, you do know you’re making a rod for your own back.” Chas commented. “She runs rings around you, doesn’t she?”

 

“It’s not what you think! She’s had a tough time over the past year. She deserves some happiness.”

 

“Ok, whatever you think. You’re bringing her up.” She replied worried about the situation but realising she had to butt out.

 

“Thanks, mum.  Look, do you mind if I head off to get some fresh air.”

 

“No, of course not! It’s been a while since you’ve been here.” She smiled before hugging him. “I’ll get Marlon to knock us up something nice for tea. Does Liv have any preferences?”

 

“No, she eats anything.” He smiled.

 

He walked down the main street, taking in all of the old haunts. Nothing much had changed. He headed over to the garage to see if Cain and Debbie were around. He found a bearded man seeing to a car outside.

 

“Hi, is Cain about? Or Debbie?” He asked.

 

“Who’s asking?” Ross asked.

 

“I’m Aaron.”

 

“As in Cain’s nephew!”

 

“Yeah that one!”

 

“He’s out on a job, he shouldn’t be too long. I’m Ross by the way.” He put his hand out to shake Aaron’s.

 

“Ross, I need your help.” A voice shouted out from a young lad approaching the garage.

 

“Finn, I’m working here.” Ross clearly couldn’t be bothered with the new arrival.

 

“It’ll only take a few minutes. It’s Pete’s birthday and I needed to know if you could help me surprise him in the pub tonight.”

 

“Ok, whatever.” Ross sighed. “Look I’m working, Finn. Aaron, you’re gay aren’t you?” Aaron nodded completely confused by the question. “Yeah why?” “Finn’s gay too. Maybe you could head over to the pub and swap notes.”

 

Aaron rolled his eyes. “Nothing like stereotyping.” He looked over at Finn who was clearly checking him out. “Look, Finn. I’m flattered but I’m not looking for anyone at the moment.”

 

 

That evening was becoming more complicated by the second. At one side of the pub, Robert was sat with Paige and Diane. At the other side, Aaron was sat with Liv and Adam, who was also keeping heading over to spend time with Vic. Chas was behind the bar.

 

“Aaron… earth to Aaron.” Liv said trying to get his attention for the umpteenth time. His mind clearly was elsewhere. She had an idea to get back at him.

 

Robert couldn’t concentrate on the conversation, his mind wandering off to the events in the toilet and totally distracted by the presence of Aaron just yards away. He couldn’t help himself, his eyes kept locking with the other man’s. He noticed the odd smile cross Aaron’s lips. Suddenly his view was blocked by the arrival of a stranger at Aaron’s table.

 

“Aaron, I’ve brought Finn across to have a drink with us. He looked bored at the bar. His brothers haven’t turned up.”

 

That snapped Aaron out of his thoughts, glaring at Liv, he shook his head.

 

Finn got up. “Excuse me for two seconds. The drink is going right through me.” He scuttled off into the toilets.

 

“Liv, what the hell are you playing at? You do know this isn’t going to end well.”  He explained.

 

“Well it’s got to be better than you having eye-sex with him over there. I’m surprised the whole pub hasn’t noticed. I know as well as you do how this normally ends, but it’s fun watching the fireworks.”

 

Aaron looked over and noticed Robert shuffling in his seat, his face beginning to redden.

 

Vic noticed his shiftiness. “Rob, what’s up.”

 

“Nothing.” He said, trying to hide his jealousy at Aaron talking to another man.

 

“So what is it you do?” Diane asked. “You haven’t told us much about your time away.”

 

“Oh, it’s not that exciting. I did a bit bar work when I first left and then I saw a job in Ilkley for a sales job. Came with a nice car and a decent salary so I thought why not!”

 

“Selling what?” Vic asked.

 

“Farm equipment and stuff. I also did some work as a financial advisor on the side. Anyway, I decided to combine these two areas and I set my own company with a business partner a few years ago. We’re doing really well.”

 

“You can’t be doing that well, there’s no sign of you online.”

 

“Vic, many of the farms we sell to, don’t even have internet access or mobile coverage so an online presence is pretty pointless. Word of mouth and reputation is everything in this game, not how many likes we can get on Facebook.” He lectured back. “Anyway I’m not in to all that Facebook and Twitter malarkey. I’ve got better things to be doing with my time.” He looked over at Aaron, not realising he was licking his lips.

 

Paige looked over at him.  “Not this again!” She whispered quietly so no-one would hear.

 

“Sshh. Someone might hear.” He smiled at her, acting as though nothing was amiss. He knew Vic could pick up on the slightest hint.

 

Robert sat up and tried to take his mind off Aaron. “Well, we can’t be doing too bad. We had a six figure turnover last year.”

 

 

Adam was shocked. “That’s impressive, mate.   I'll ask my mum to see if she needs any new equipment.   You could cut her a deal."

 

“Definitely.”  Robert smiled back.

 

“So, have you got any names for this baby of yours?” Vic asked.

 

“No, not yet. We’ll decided when he makes his appearance.” Robert smiled at Paige. “Which going by the looks of things isn’t going to be long.”

 

“I hope you’re not going to faint in the delivery room.” Vic laughed at her brother. “You never could stand the sight of blood.”

 

Robert stiffened up. “We don’t need to talk about that.”

 

Finn came back. “Sorry about that. Didn’t miss me too much, did you?” He commented before launching in to his lifestory. After a few minutes, even Liv was starting to nod of. Her mobile beeped, it was Gabby. “Gabby’s asked me over. Can I go?”

 

Aaron got up. “Yeah you can. Thanks for this, Liv. We’ll be having words when you get back.”

 

“I don’t think so. You know you’ll be thanking me.” She winked knowingly, watching a grin appear on Aaron’s face.

 

“So where are your brother’s? Did they stand you up?” Aaron asked trying to get rid of him.

 

“No, they’re just running late. Anyway I might not be joining them. I might have had a better offer.” His flirting was embarrassing, making Aaron cringe. He didn’t even notice Finn moving his chair closer.

 

“So what is it you do?”

 

“I’m a mechanic.”

 

“Is that your Golf GTI outside?”

 

“Yeah why?”

 

“It’s top of the range…. You’re looking at £25,000 plus for one of them.”

 

“Actually nearer £30 grand but who’s counting.” Aaron replied not meaning to sound smug. “Don’t let Ross find out where you work, he may be after your job.”

 

“Don’t worry my job is very safe. It’s a company car.” He made an excuse. “They said I could borrow it for the weekend.”

 

He glanced over to see Robert staring back at him, signalling to the toilets. He knew he needed to act before it all kicked off.

 

“Maybe we could go somewhere else.” Finn suddenly blurted out, the alcohol clearly making him over-confident. “It’s rather busy here. Somewhere much quieter would be better… where we wouldn’t be disturbed.”

 

“Finn, I don’t know how to put this but just because we’re both gay, doesn’t mean anything is going to happen.”

 

“Oh, did I miss read the signals?” Finn was embarrassed. “It’s just you look flustered if you know what I mean. I got the wrong message… I’m sorry.”

 

Aaron felt sorry for him. “Look, I’m sorry.  It’s not you.  I’m with someone at the minute.”

 

“Is it serious?”

 

He nodded. “I think it could lead somewhere, but we’ll see.”

 

“Well good luck.  Maybe we could meet up as mates for a drink.”

 

“I’d like that. Look I need to go.”

 

He got up and headed through the back, he felt his every move being followed by Robert’s glare.

 

Robert sat back in his chair, pleased that Finn had been given the push. He couldn’t bear to think of Aaron with anyone else. And he knew from experience that he didn’t cope with jealousy well.

 

Suddenly his phone rang. He looked at the caller ID. “Look, I need to take this business call. It could take a while.” He excused himself and headed out of the front of the pub before wandering around the back door.

 

It was open so he wandered in and headed up the stairs. He didn’t know which bedroom to head for until he noticed one door starting to open. He headed in and shut it, before finding himself slammed against the nearest wall.

 

“What the hell was all that about with Finn?” Robert turned him around and pushed him against the door.

 

“Why… were you jealous?”  Aaron said through gritted teeth.

 

“Let me show you….” Robert pushed him down on the bed before joining him.

 

Later, they lay in bed, Aaron cuddled into the older man’s chest. “I’ll have to make you jealous more often if that’s what happens.”

 

“I’m sorry but I can’t bear to see other men all over you.”

 

“Robert, he was sitting opposite me and blame my sister, not me. She’s the one who tried to set me and Finn up.”

 

“I’ll make her pay later. “

 

“I hear she tapped you for money earlier.”  Aaron smirked.

 

“Yeah, I almost give in, she has a way with words and looks… it makes you feel guilty. She’s got you wrapped around her little finger.”

 

“I know and I will toughen up but you’re just as bad with her.” Aaron suggested.

 

“No, I am not.” Robert argued back.

 

“Yes you are.” Aaron smiled into a kiss.

 

“I’m going to get you back for that later, Mr Sugden.”  Robert kissed him back.

 

“I’m counting on it later, Mr Dingle.” Aaron replied.


	2. Chapter 2

Nov 2011.

 

Life was no walk in the park at open prison but it was much better than being at Hotten prison. There was more freedom, not absolute freedom, but freedom to make more choices and decisions. Cell doors were left open most of the day with the chance to grab fresh air in the grounds.

 

He’d been moved due to prison overcrowding and they felt that he was a low risk. He asked for his family not to be informed, the need to get his head straight on his own was still his main priority. After all, this place was the stepping stone to outside life.

 

 June 2012

 

Over the following six months, life was settled and quiet, something he needed more than ever. It gave him the chance to process the events surrounding Jackson’s death, his part in it and the fallout for all involved. A recent review had recommended that Aaron be considered for parole in one year.

 

Bullying and taunting did go on in the open prison but to a much lesser extent than the few months he’d spent at Hotten. He kept himself to himself, just passing the time of day with the few inmates he trusted. He busied himself with work and studies, completing the school qualifications he’d missed as a result of playing truant over his teenage years. He even found he enjoyed his new-found interest in study.

 

One morning, he headed to the prison study room for his lesson in personal and financial management, one of the subjects he hated the most. It wasn’t exactly the subject matter, rather the person doing the teaching. Clive could make the most interesting topic boring. He defined the word dull.

 

Aaron went into the classroom and slumped into the usual seat by the window, where he liked to watch the world go by as Clive chuntered on about absolute rubbish. He was snapped out of his thoughts by a younger man’s voice booming out across the room.

 

“Hi, I know you’re expecting Clive but I’m standing in for him for a few weeks. He’s managed to break his leg so I’m afraid you’re stuck with me. I’m Robert.”

 

“Thank god for that!” Aaron spoke up.  “We’d nearly all given up the will to live with Clive.”

 

“Excuse me…” Robert waited for a name.

 

“Aaron!”

 

“Aaron… Clive is my work associate and my friend. I would prefer it if you don’t say anything negative about him. I’m here to teach, not have discussions about your last teacher. Now if we can get on with the lesson.”

 

Aaron stared at Robert, unsure what to make of him, but as the lesson went on, he couldn’t help but feel intrigued. He’d made a previously unbearable hour into something more palatable even though he wasn’t teaching anything different. Aaron knew that it was probably down to the fact that Robert was extremely attractive.

 

On the way out of the classroom, Aaron waited until everyone left then he approached Robert who was packing up his bag. “Look Robert, I’m sorry about having a go about Clive. But you did make the subject a million times more interesting.”

 

Robert looked up and smiled. “Well, thanks! I’ve never really taught before, let alone in a prison so that means a lot. Look, I’ve got to shoot off but I’ll be back on Thursday so I’ll see you then.”

 

Aaron didn’t even realise that he was grinning as Robert left. As the weeks went on, he started to look forward to the twice weekly sessions with his new teacher. He made venturing back into the outside world seem achievable. He was an enigma though, careful never to let anything slip about his life. This made him more interesting.

 

One Thursday morning, Robert explained that he would be stopping the hourly teaching sessions for a few weeks so he could carry out some one-to-one sessions with each student. This would involve action planning for their release and looking at what sort of jobs they may be considering.

 

Aaron was last on the list as he was his release date was after the other inmates so he had to wait three weeks before seeing Robert again. He hated to admit it but he’d missed seeing him. The morning of his session, he found himself looking forward to spending time with the older man.

 

“Morning, Aaron.” Robert said chirpily as he entered the room. “Ok, you’ve got me to yourself for the next hour so let’s plan for the future.”

 

Aaron smiled to himself about his choice of words.  If only, he had Robert to himself.

 

“Ok, let’s begin.  Where do you see yourself in five years?”

 

“I don’t think about the future, so I don’t see anything.”  Aaron admitted.

 

Robert felt instantly saddened by the admission. “There must be something you’re looking forward to…. Seeing a certain person… going to visit somewhere…. Going out for a drink.” He suggested.

 

“No, nothing. I don’t get any visitors in here. No-one knows I’m here. I told my family that I didn’t want to see them again.”

 

Robert was speechless. “Did you not get on with your family?”

 

“Yeah I did… but then everything changed when it happened.”

 

“You don’t have to tell me, but what happened?”

 

Aaron looked at him as though he was speaking a foreign language. “Well, isn’t that obvious? What I’m in here for!”

 

“Aaron, I don’t know why you’re in here. I don’t know why anyone is in here. I refused the information as that has no bearing on my teaching. I’m not here to pass opinion on why people are here… I’m here to support people in their transition to the outside.”

 

“Well I’ll tell you what I did… and you can make your excuses and leave. I killed my boyfriend.”

 

Robert tried not to react. He didn’t see a killer when he looked into his eyes, all he saw was a lost soul who needed to be saved. The fact he was gay also came as a surprise to him.

 

“I’m not making any excuses to leave. I’m staying here to support you. That’s what I’m here for.”

 

“You mean that’s what you’re paid to do.”

 

“I don’t get paid for this job. It’s purely voluntary. I do it because I want to make a difference to peoples’ lives. I’ve had my own colourful history so I’ll not judge others.” He said calmly.

 

There was complete silence until Aaron started to speak. “I didn’t murder him if that’s what you think. He was paralysed after a car crash and he had no quality of life. He begged me to end it for him, he said he couldn’t go on living. I gave him a drink of medication and he died.”

 

The story hit Robert in the heart. “Well, how was that your fault? You did because you loved him. You did a brave thing and now you’re paying the price for that. Haven’t you been punished enough? You can’t put your life on hold forever.”

 

“I can’t live my life when I took someone else’s away.” The guilt was eating away at him.

 

“Aaron, at some point, you need to let go of all this guilt.  Letting it eat you up isn’t the answer.

 

Let me help you.” There was sincerity in his eyes.  He meant every word.

 

“I’m beyond help!” He got up and pulled up his jumper, showing the manifestation of his guilt…

 

 

 

Aaron watched as Robert walked over to him, he reached out and pulled his jumper back down.

 

“Now, you’re going to make your excuses.”  He told Robert.

 

“I’m not running! I can’t explain why but I can’t watch you cut yourself to threads. I haven’t told anyone yet but this is my last week here.”

 

“Well, you don’t have to worry about me.” Aaron was resigned to never seeing him again.

 

“Aaron, will you accept me coming to visit you? I want to see you again and make sure you’re alright.”

 

“Why would you want to do that?”

 

“Because I want to. Do I have to have a reason?”

 

“Guess not!” Aaron nervously his lip. “Yeah you can come, but won’t you get in trouble for visiting one of your students.”

 

“You’re not my student after this week and besides, I’m not employed by the prison so I can visit who I like. Maybe we could be mates.”

 

Aaron shook his head. “Well, I’m not sure why you’re doing this but let’s try.” He managed a smile.

 

 

 July 2012

 

A few weeks later, Aaron had all but given up hope of seeing Robert again. There was no sign of a visitor request until one morning, an envelope arrived and when he opened it, everything changed.

 

The name leapt out of the page. “Robert Sudgen.”

 

He couldn’t believe it, but he knew deep down it was the Robert Sugden. There had always been something familiar about him that he couldn’t put his finger on. He felt his heart shattering into a million pieces. He needed to protect himself and the last thing he needed was to become friends with some bed-hopping lothario who had hurt people who Aaron cared about.

 

He ticked the visitor request declined box.

 

He didn’t hear anything else until one day, Clive was a no-show and a familiar face walked into the classroom. “You’ve got me again, guys. Sorry to disappoint you all.”

 

Aaron couldn’t help but look across at Robert who looked even more amazing with his new shorter haircut. He told himself off, knowing no-one came straighter than Robert Sugden.

 

“Aaron, can you stop back a minute?” He asked as the rest of the inmates left.

 

“If this isn’t about the class, I’m leaving.”

 

“Well, leave… but first tell me why you turned down my visit request.  What did I do?”

 

“You’re Robert Sugden from Emmerdale, aren’t you?”

 

He was shocked.  “Well I used to be, but not for the past six years. Why?”

 

“Because I’m a Dingle and I know all about you.” Aaron said through his gritted teeth.

 

“You’re not a Dingle.  Your name is Livesy.”

 

“No, I’m a Dingle. I’m Chas Dingle’s son so that makes me a Dingle. I get the Livesy off my ‘waste of a space’ dad.”

 

“I don’t believe it.  I’m sure we must have crossed paths back in the village before I left.”

 

“You did everyone a favour leaving, didn’t you? You destroyed your brother’s life just to get one over on him. You messed with our Debbie and Sarah. Just stay away from me.” He walked away.

 

“Aaron, don’t walk away. Don’t I get a chance to tell you my side of the story. Come for a walk with me and I’ll tell you my version.”

 

Against his better judgement, he agreed. For the next hour or so, Robert told him about his childhood with Andy, his feelings of inferiority, his jealousy towards his adopted brother and his real love for Katie.

 

“Thanks for listening, Aaron.  I’m sure you don’t believe me but I needed to tell you.”

 

Aaron locked his gaze. “I do believe you, Robert. I also can’t believe you’re the same person that people gossip about in the village. You seem so different.”

 

“Maybe I’ve changed. There’s a lot of stuff about me that’s changed. I’m not that person anymore. I’ve tried to change for the better. I still get things wrong on a daily basis but I’m trying.”

 

“Can I ask you something?” Aaron smiled at him.

 

“Why are you bothering with me? There’s other people in here who could use support… why me? Is it because you feel sorry for me?”

 

“No, Aaron. It’s because I feel a connection between us. I can’t explain what it is but I can’t let it go either.”

 

“What sort of connection?” Aaron pushed for more information, confused by the mixed signals being sent his way. “As in mates?”

 

“No… more than mates.” Robert stared at him.

 

“But you’re not gay!”

 

“No, I’m not because I like women… as well as men.  I like you.”

 

Aaron blushed.  “I like you too.”

 

“So can I come and visit you sometime?”

 

“Anytime.” Aaron grinned.

 

 

Sept 2012

 

Visits soon became a twice weekly occurrence. The two hours were spent talking about every part of their past lives. Robert told Aaron about his run-in with his dad when he was 15 and Aaron reciprocated by telling him about his suicide attempt, Jackson’s death and his self-harming.

 

Their relationship had soon turned physical, with sloppy kisses and fumbling at every opportunity. Anything else was impossible due to the risk of being caught. In fact, on the few occasions they had got carried away, they had almost been caught.

 

  

January 2013

 

Robert had managed to pull out all of the stops for Aaron’s 21st birthday.

 

“I’ve got a surprise for you.” He pulled out a slip of paper granting day release the following Saturday.

 

“How did you pull that one?”

 

“Well, you’re six months from your release date so you can have one day release every two weeks. In a few months, you’ll also be entitled to one overnight stay per month. Anyway how do you fancy coming to my flat for takeaway. It’ll just be us two, no-one watching us. What do you say? Am I an amazing boyfriend or not?”

 

“The best.” Aaron’s face was lit up. He loved it when Robert called him his ‘boyfriend’.

 

“I’ve got nothing decent to wear though.”

 

“ Look, don’t worry, I’ll grab you some stuff if you can give me your sizes.”

 

“Nothing floral, mind you?  I know you like your floral print shirts but it’s not for me.”

 

“I guessed that.  You look like a hoodie and black jeans kind of man.”

 

“You’ve got me sussed, haven’t you?”  Aaron smiled.

 

“Yeah definitely. Anyway, I’ll pick you up about 10am and we can chill out at mine. You’re not supposed to wander too far but I’m sure we head to the local pub for a few drinks.”

 

Aaron was excited when Robert came to pick him up. They headed back to Robert’s modern loft flat, complete with roof terrace. Not that Aaron got to look around until the afternoon, except for the bedroom of course.

 

By the afternoon, they sacked off the idea of the pub in favour of a lazy few hours, snuggling up on the sofa with some beers and an action movie, not that they saw much of the movie either.

 

The day was finished off with a pizza and some games on the X-Box, leaving Aaron devastated when it was time to leave.

 

“I don’t want to leave ya.” Aaron teared up at the thought.

 

“I don’t want you to go either.  I’ll wait, Aaron until you’re released and then you can come

 

home to me. If that’s what you want.”

 

The suggestion took Aaron by surprise. “You want me to move in here with you.” “Yeah, that’s the general idea. I want you to think of this as your home. I love you!”

 

“I love you too.” Aaron kissed him, shocked by how easily those three emotion-filled words had rolled off his tongue….

 

C

2015

 

Aaron knew they would both be missed before long so he let Robert out of the back before returning to the bar area. He grabbed a stool at the bar to sit with his mum while she worked, but not before noticing the arrival of Katie and Andy. This was going to be interesting.

 

Robert shot Aaron a look and a smile before he spotted his brother and girlfriend. “Here we go!” He whispered in Paige’s ear before sitting back and waiting for the fall-out.

 

“I heard you were back.” Andy walked over to the table.

 

“Yeah, unfortunately it’s true.” Katie backed him up.

 

Robert stood up. “Look, I’m not here to cause any trouble. I just felt it was time to come home so it seemed like the ideal time.”

 

Vic was sat watching events unfold from the table. Adam had just left for a few days away with Moira for a livestock auction down the country.

 

“This isn’t your home, Robert, so just leave.” Katie shouted him. “You’re not ruining our lives again.”

 

Paige was becoming annoyed and she got up. “You’re Katie, I assume. I’ve heard all about you and I’m not going to let you speak to Robert like that. He made mistakes before he left… but you were just as willing to jump into bed with him the night before your wedding. He didn’t force you or drug you, did he?”

 

Katie was immediately on the back foot. “What’s this got to do with you?” Was the only thing she could think of.

 

“Well, he’s my family and if you hurt him, you hurt me. So if you haven’t got nice things to say, please leave.” To annoy Katie further, she turned to Andy and offered him her hand. “You’re Andy I assume, it’s nice to meet you. I’m Paige Edwards.”

 

Andy smiled nervously, unsure what he should do. He shook her hand. “Nice to meet you too.” Aaron smirked to himself as he watched Katie shooting dagger looks into Andy’s back.

 

“I hope we catch up soon. I’d like to meet more of the family.” Paige commented, totally ignoring Katie who suddenly headed out of the pub in a mood.

 

“Yeah that would be great.” Andy replied before indicating that he needed to follow Katie.

 

Paige sat back down, rubbing Robert’s arm in support. Robert spotted Vic heading through the back. He followed her through.

 

“Look, Vic. I’m sorry about all of this. You’ve always felt you were caught in the middle, didn’t you.” He hugged her. “I’ll try my best to make up with Andy, Katie might be more problematic. Look, why don’t you come back to ours for a few drinks. Paige will be going to bed early, so we can catch up.” Vic nodded, and they headed off down to the Mill.

 

Paige excused herself after a quick drink as she was having problems sleeping so wanted an early night.

 

“I am happy you’re back, Rob. It’s just a big adjustment. I still can’t believe you’ve settled down and are about to become a dad. I didn’t think it would be possible.”

 

“Thanks, Vic.  I’ve missed you more than anything.  So how are you doing?”

 

“I’m fine.  Adam and me are getting on really well so things are good.”

 

“Good, he’s a top bloke.”

 

“You barely know him.”

 

“Maybe first impressions count.” Robert smiled, not giving away how much he’d heard about Adam over the years.

 

“Well I won’t be seeing him much now his best mate is back. I often wondered about Aaron and Adam, they’re so close.” She joked. “You don’t know Aaron that well, do you? He’s gay but it’s no big secret, he’s been out for years.”

 

Robert just nodded.  “I had heard something about that.”

 

“He’s a good guy, whatever you might hear about him. He doesn’t deserve all of the crap said about him. He seems to be doing well for himself. His car’s worth a mint, Adam says.”

 

“Yeah it’s very nice.”

 

“So are you ready to be a dad?”

 

“Are you ever ready? I never thought I wanted kids but I guess some things could change your perspective on life.” Robert explained as honestly as he could, tossing up whether to tell Vic what was going on.

 

“I want kids at some point but not just yet. Look, since you’ve just had a food delivery, let me knock us something up quickly.” Vic smiled. “I see you have all of your stuff unpacked.”

 

“Yeah I think Paige is nesting. That thing some women do when they’re about to give birth.” He chuckled. “Us men get away with so many things. Are you sure about cooking?”

 

“I’m sure I can knock us some pasta up. Just let me loose in the kitchen.”

 

Vic got up and started to get stuff prepared when she heard Robert’s phone ring. She was going through the drawers looking for some utensils when something caught her eye. It was flight tickets from Quantas Airlines. She couldn’t help herself and she had a quick look.

 

They were in Paige’s name and the flight date were only 10 weeks from now and they were a flight to Sydney. There weren’t any for Robert or any prospective baby.

 

Robert came through and noticed her looking at them. “Vic, I think we need to talk. Leave the dinner and come through to the living room.”

 

“Right… shoot.” Vic ordered, wanting answers. “Your girlfriend looks like she’s going to take off on a holiday a few weeks after giving birth.”

 

“She’s not my girlfriend.     We’re not together.”

 

“But you used to be? She’s carrying your child and even I know how things work without the need for a diagram.”

 

“She’s acting as a surrogate, we’ve never been together as a couple and it’s all being done through an IVF clinic. Once she gives birth, she’ll sign over custody and then fly off on her around the world trip.”

 

Vic was obviously shocked. “That’s a lot to take in. So you’ve gone from not wanting to be a dad to having one on your own. That makes absolutely no sense whatsoever.”

 

“Vic, I know it’s a shock but there’s more. I’m not on my own. There’s going to be another parent.”

 

“Oh, so you have a girlfriend and you can’t have children naturally together?”

 

“No, I’m married.”

 

“Married?”

 

“Yeah I’ve been married for coming up two years.”

 

“So when do I get to meet this wife of yours.”

 

“Vic, just give me a chance to explain. I’m married to a man. I have a husband. Before you ask, I’m not gay… I’m bisexual.”

 

Her mouth was gaping over in shock. “You’re bi? Since when?”

 

“I realised when I was 14 but I’ve kept it hidden for years, even from my myself until a few years ago.” He paused and decided he needed to tell her everything. “There’s still more. It’s about dad and about Paige.” He took a deep breath before explaining….

 

 

 

March 2013

 

Robert and Aaron’s relationship had gone from strength to strength, the regular visits to Robert’s flat allowing them to gain new found closeness. Overnight and full weekend visits were allowed and it was nice not to having to say goodbye at the end of day.

 

Aaron’s release date was only four month away and they’d started to make plans for the future. Robert was always full of grandiose plans about how he’d always want to run his own business, be his own boss so when he suggested one night as they were cuddled up in bed, that Aaron should be his business partner, Aaron couldn’t believe it.

 

“Is that what you really want?”

 

“Of course, it is. There’s nothing I want more. I’ve never had this with anyone, no-one has ever come close to what I feel for you.” He kissed Aaron’s forehead as they made plans. Aaron’s experience of agricultural machinery mechanics would allow him to take a more hands-on approach whilst Robert ran the business end of things.

 

Aaron finally felt that things were going his way and nothing could go wrong.

 

 

 

April 2013

 

Aaron was confused. Robert had just rang up to cancel the weekend visit, claiming he was ill but there was something in his voice that told Aaron he was lying. The situation was made worse by the fact he couldn’t get out to find out what was going on.

 

It was the only following week that his worst fears were confirmed. Robert had just picked him up to spend the weekend with him. He was acting any different and he was loving as ever. But as soon as Aaron walked through the door of the flat, he just knew.

 

“Robert, why does this place reek of perfume?”

 

“It’s probably just that new aftershave I bought last week.” He replied innocently.

 

“You’ve had someone staying here, haven’t you?”

 

“There is something I need to tell you. Someone has been staying here for the past week.”

 

Aaron asked the one question he needed the answer to. “A woman? You weren’t really ill last weekend, were you?”

 

“No… no I wasn’t.  Sit down and I’ll tell you all about it.” Robert was starting to calm down.

 

“I don’t want to hear it, Robert. If you think I’m going to accept you going off with a woman, you’ve got me wrong, mate… all wrong.”

 

Robert retaliated. “So now you’re accusing me of having an affair. After all we’ve been through and all the times I’ve told you I love you.” He was annoyed at the accusations.

 

“Well you’ve got form, haven’t you?” He fired back.

 

“Aaron, listen to me.  It’s not what you think.”

 

“I bet it isn’t.  Take me back to the prison.  I don’t want to see you ever again.”

 

“Look, you can speak to her.  She’ll be back in a few minutes.”

 

Aaron was incredulous. “You mean she’s still staying here.”

 

Just then, there was a key being turned in the lock and the door opened. In stepped a very pretty blond woman. She smiled in Aaron’s direction. “You must be, Aaron! I’m Paige. It’s nice to finally meet you after all I’ve heard about you all week. He’s besotted isn’t he?”

 

She could tell from Robert’s nervous look that he hadn’t had a chance to tell him. “You’ve not told him about us yet?”

 

“I haven’t had a chance!”

 

Aaron took a step back, eyeing them both up nervously. “What the hell is going on?”

 

“Aaron, meet Paige… my sister.”

 

“Your sister.  I thought you only had one sister… Vic.”

 

“Paige is my older sister.  She’s four years older than me.  Jack’s her dad.”

 

Aaron calmed down instantly, clocking the family resemblance. “Now you’ve told me, I can see the resemblance. “

 

“I don’t mean to cause problems for you two. I only found out about Jack being my dad a few months ago and I wanted to track down any siblings. I’ve been an only child until now and to find out you have siblings you didn’t know about is exciting. Look, I’ll move out.”

 

“No, please don’t.” Aaron smiled. “It’ll be nice to find out about Robert’s new family.”

 

They were soon sat in the living room, catching up about life back in the village. “So are you planning on going back to the village to see Vic and Andy?” Aaron asked.

 

“No, not yet. I’m a bit of a free spirit, or a hippie as Rob likes to call me. I’m off to Thailand next week. I’ll be over there for a few months before I take up a teaching post in Sydney for six months and then who knows where I’ll end up. I do insist that you both come over to visit when I’m settled in.”

 

“That sounds amazing!” Aaron smiled. “I’m not sure how far I’ll be allowed to travel with my convictions but I haven’t really been outside of Yorkshire much, to be honest.”

 

 

 

June 2013

 

Plans were in full swing for Aaron’s release. The new company S&D Agricultural Sales Ltd had been set up. Aaron couldn’t believe it when he saw name on the official documents. “I can’t believe this. Almost a year ago, I couldn’t see a future but now I have a business, a new home and a boyfriend to come back to. I know I don’t say it… but I do love you, Rob.” He ruffled the older man’s head as they snuggled on the sofa.

 

“I know.   You’ve changed my life, Aaron. I can’t see a future without you in it.  I was going to

 

go to town and pull out of all the stops for this, but you know we’re kind of a private couple so what the hell.” He dropped off the sofa onto one knee and pulled out a ring. “Aaron, will you marry me?”

 

Aaron’s eyes started to well up almost immediately. “Yes… definitely.” He had a grin from ear to ear as he let Robert put the ring on his finger. “I can’t believe this.” He hugged him.

 

He reciprocated when Robert passed him another ring box….

 

 

 

August 2013

 

Aaron couldn’t believe it when he stepped off the plane to the blue skies of Bali. It had only been a month since his release and here he was visiting a place, he’d only ever read about. Even more unbelievable to him, was the fact he would be taking part in a commitment ceremony to the man of his dreams in the next four days.

 

“Paige said she’d meet us at the hotel. She’s sorry she can’t make over to the UK next week for the official legal ceremony.”

 

Aaron kissed his fiancé. “As far as I’m concerned this is our proper wedding, the registry office is just the boring legal stuff. Thank you so much for this. I really don’t deserve this.”

 

“Yeah you do and so much more. I want to make your life perfect, Aaron, because that’s what makes me happy.”

 

On the 12th August, Aaron and Robert were married, followed by a legal binding ceremony a week later in Skipton Registry Office…

 

 

2015

 

 

Aaron was sitting at the bar, chatting to his mum when the text came through.

 

 

_R – Can you intercept Vic, she’s stormed off. Told her everything except that you’re the one I’m married to. She won’t listen to me._

_A – Do I always have to sort out your mess :) x_  

 

 

Aaron told his mum that he was going to see Vic to see how she was getting on without Adam.

 

He wandered over to Keeper’s Cottage, gently knocking on the door.

 

“Rob, go away.” She shouted.

 

“It’s Aaron. Are you ok?” He asked through the door.

 

She opened the door, her eyes were wet. “Adam’s gone.  Now’s not a good time.”

 

“Vic, you’re upset. Do you want to talk? Is this about the bust up between Andy and Robert earlier?”

 

She left the door opened and wandered into the living room. “I can’t really tell you what it’s about but safe to say… it’s huge. In fact I’ve just had quite a few bombshells dropped on me but it’s family stuff that I won’t bore you with.”

 

“Vic, I’ve not seen you for years and we could always talk about stuff. I’ve brought some cans.” He held up a four pack, he’d nicked from the pub fridge.

 

“I shouldn’t tell you but I do need someone to talk to. You’ll probably understand more than anyone.”

 

“I’m listening.”

 

“Robert has just told me that Paige is my sister… well half-sister. Apparently she’s acting as a surrogate for Robert and wait for this… his husband. His husband is the biological father and he’s linked through Paige’s DNA. Also, he told me dad belted him when he was a teenager when he found out he was interested in men. It’s weird but this makes so much sense, looking back on how Robert’s acted over the years.”

 

Aaron smiled. “Well that’s quite a bit to take in. Maybe you should go on Jeremy Kyle.” “Aaron, this isn’t a joke. My whole life has been turned on its head.”

 

“But look at this from the other side – you’ve gained a sister, your brother is finally settled and you’re going to be an auntie. I know it’s hurtful hearing about your dad, but think about it. People didn’t use to be so understanding about people being gay or bi. Your dad’s behaviour would have been mirrored by other people from his generation. If he’d been alive today, I’m sure he’d be more understanding.”

 

Vic smiled.  “When the hell did you get so wise?”

 

“Maybe I grew up sometime in the past few years. I’m finally happy with my life and I’d hate to see you be upset, when really there’s no need to be.” He rubbed her arm.

 

“Thanks, Aaron. I mean I haven’t even met this husband. He may be horrible. I had high hopes when he turned up with Paige because she’s lovely. It’s a shame… Rob didn’t end up with you. That would’ve been amazing.”

 

Aaron grinned at her. “Well it’s lucky for you that he did end up with me.”

 

Vic half laughed, but her looks soon changed to one of complete shock when she realised that Aaron was telling the truth. “You’re married to Robert…” She couldn’t even finish her sentence.

 

“Yeah, I am.  That makes you my sister in law.”

 

“How…what… when?”

 

Aaron filled her in on his meeting with Robert and how they fell in love.

 

“Oh..my..god, this is the best news I’ve ever heard. This means you’re going to be a dad. You’re the biological dad… right.”

 

“Of course, I think it would be a bit weird otherwise.”

 

“Yeah it would. So why all of the cloak and dagger stuff? Why not just come back together and tell everyone?”

 

Aaron went quiet before explaining. “Vic, there’s more to come out about the past few years and I need to tell mum without there being a new feud between the Sugdens and Dingles. We came to back to deal with our pasts and put everything to rest before the baby arrives. We’re planning on this being our permanent home and we need to make amends with our families before telling everyone. Let’s face it.. your reaction was calmer than I expected. How is everyone else going to take it? We’ve also got Liv to think about. She’s our daughter. We adopted her as our own a few months ago.”

 

“I understand. I’ll stay quiet as long as you need me to. As long as I can get to know my sister before she flies off half away round the world.”

 

“Vic, believe me, this will work in your favour. We’ve been to so many countries in the past two years to spend time with Paige. She’s like a travelling nomad and she’s got the biggest heart.”

 

“Isn’t she going to struggle to give the baby up?”

 

“No, you’ll realise when you get to know her that she hasn’t got a maternal bone in her body. She’ll never have kids. She just wants to be an auntie. She was just desperate to help us become parents so after a lot of careful consideration, we went for it. She got pregnant on the first round of IVF. Liv can’t wait to become a big sister. “

 

“I can’t wait to get to know her more and Liv of course.” “Actually you could do me a favour.”

 

“Liv could slip up like she nearly did this afternoon, asking Robert for money in front of Doug. I’ll tell her you know and maybe you could spend some time with her. She’s desperate for everyone to know so she can talk about her life.”

 

Robert and Liv were asked to come to Keeper’s Cottage as soon as they could.

 

“Hey, sis. I’m so sorry for springing all of this on you.” He said as he walked through the door closely followed by an excited Liv.

 

“This is so mint.  It’ll be nice to have another girl to talk to.”

 

Vic smiled. “Guess, this kind of makes of us sisters.” She put her arms out and offered Liv a hug, which was quickly taken.

 

“That would be amazing. These two like to wind me up by calling me their daughter. Even though I strictly am, I like being called their sister, otherwise I feel about 6.” She joked.

 

“It’s weird. My family’s double in size in an hour.” Vic laughed, turning around to see Robert and Aaron playing footsie as they sat next to each other on the sofa. They were grinning and touching each other’s arms playfully. It was odd seeing her brother so laid back and dare she say happy.

 

“I hate to be the one to point this out, but if you think you’re going to keep your marriage hidden for long, those looks and stuff are going to have to be curtailed.” Vic lectured. “You two are so obvious, it’s unbelievable.” Both of them smiled but that quickly got back to their ‘making out’.

 

Liv laughed, rolling her eyes. “Count yourself lucky that you don’t live with it.” Vic signalled for her to come through to the kitchen.

 

She continued. “Those two are so sickly sweet, you have to walk around a house with a sick bucket. Thank god, we’re moving. That flat was so cramped.”

 

“Sounds like torture.” Vic laughed.

 

“No, honestly. They’ve been amazing and this past year has been the happiest I’ve ever been. It’s nice to be looked after rather than have someone to look after.” She paused. “My mum couldn’t cope with me, in fact she struggled to look after herself most days. She’s in a supported living unit for people with mental health problems.”

 

“Do you still see her?”

 

“Yeah of course! I go and stay with her at least once a month and we get on so much better. But since I’ve been adopted by that soppy pair through there, I won’t be going back full time. It’s just nice to be settled.”

 

“Chas said your dad died. I’m sorry to hear that.”

 

Liv’s face changed instantly. “I’d rather not talk about him if that’s ok. Should we go and see if we can separate those two.” She smiled at Vic.

 

They chatted for a while, Liv intentionally sitting between the pair.

 

“Vic, Paige was wondering if you wanted to go out for lunch with her and Liv tomorrow. Somewhere out of town.” Robert suggested. “She’s really keen to get to know her new family member.”

 

Vic grinned. “That would be lovely.  Why not invite Katie too?”

 

“No.” Robert shook his head. “I intend to mend bridges with those two but I’d prefer if we left it for a few days. I just want to settle into the Mill and prepare for our baby coming.”

  
Vic looked at the three of them, a look of pride of her face. “I can’t tell you how happy I am to find out about your little family. And don’t worry my lips are sealed."


	3. Chapter 3

__

The boys headed home to their perspective homes but not before convincing Liv to go ahead of them. Once she was out of sight, Aaron pulled Robert behind the back of a nearby garage. Hands and mouths were flying everywhere as clothes started to be removed.

 

As soon as they’d work out the frustrations at their separation, Aaron grabbed his hoodie. “God, I miss not being with you every night. I can’t wait until I can move in. I’ve told mum that I’m heading into Hotten on Saturday night so I can stay over at yours.”

 

“Can’t wait. Mind you, if you think I’m waiting until the weekend for this again, you’ve got another thing coming. I quite like this sneaking around to be honest.” Robert kissed him, but stopped himself before they got carried away again. Even after three years of being together, the lust had never cooled, in fact it probably never would.

 

As soon as he got back to the pub, the questions started. “You’ve been ages.” Chas suggested as he took a seat at the bar.

 

“Yeah I got talking to Vic and had a few beers.”

 

“Liv’s gone to bed. She seems to be having fun with Gabby. What are you going to do about school?”

 

“I’ll pop up at the end of the month to enrol her at Hotten Academy. She can start back after the Summer Holidays. Gabby will be in her year so I’m glad they’re getting on.”

 

“So you’re staying put?” She asked excitedly.

 

“Yeah, this is my home now. All I want to do is to settle back in and make sure Liv does the same.”

 

“Maybe you can go out with Finn sometime. He seems well into you. Although it was strange because he told Val you were with someone else.”

 

“I told him that to get rid of him.” Aaron made an excuse. “He seems like he could be a bit overbearing.”

 

“I don’t think so. He’s pretty harmless. I forgot to say… Cain said he’ll give you your job back if you like. It’ll save you travelling to Ilkley every day.”

 

“Mum, I love my job and it’s only 30 mins drive. I don’t think Cain can pay as much as I’m earning and I wouldn’t get a company car.”

 

She looked at him and smiled. “I’m so proud of you son. You’ve really made something of your life.”

 

“I have missed you, mum.”

 

“Me too.  I just wish I’d known about your dad dying.  What happened to him?”

 

“Cancer!” Aaron replied curtly.

 

“I bet you were upset.”

 

“No, I wasn’t. I hadn’t spoken to him in years. He wasn’t part of my life.”

 

“So how did you find out?”

 

“I’d rather not talk about it.” He replied with a smile. “There’s much more interesting things to talk about.”

 

“Liv won’t talk about him either.”

 

Aaron was annoyed. “Could you not bring up Gordon with Liv? It upsets her talking about him. She didn’t get on with him either. Sandra and he split over ten years ago.”

 

“Sorry love.” Chas replied, suspicious at everyone’s reluctant to discuss him.

 

Just then, Katie came into the pub and started gossiping to Chas the instant she took a seat at the bar. “Did you see how Andy acted with that Paige woman today?” Aaron listened in. “He was eating out of her hand… after the way she treated me. Well I’m going to get her back. She can’t get away with it.”

 

Aaron looked at his mum nodding in agreement. “I can’t believe you two. She’s due to give birth any day and you’re plotting to get revenge. Do you think she needs to be stressed, just because she stood up to Katie?”

 

“But did you hear the way she spoke to me?”

 

“You were being nasty about her family so of course, she’s going to defend him. It’s called family loyalty, Katie. Maybe you could learn about it some time.” He knew he shouldn’t react but his protective dad instinct was kicking in big time.

 

“Stay away from her, Katie.” He got up and headed through to the back room.

 

Chas followed a few minutes later. “What the hell was all that about?”

 

“You’re going to let her threaten a heavily pregnant woman. I’m sick of stupid Barbie through there acting all high and mighty.”

 

“But you didn’t see how Robert treated her.”

 

“For god’s sake, mum. She didn’t exactly push him off. She’ll never accept responsibility for anything, it’s never her fault, is it? She does my head in.”

 

“It’s not just that. Robert is pure evil. He’s treated Andy and Katie like crap and now he’s prancing around like he’s god’s gift to the planet.”

 

Aaron’s temper was rising. “Oh I forgot that Saint Andy is perfect, never done a bad thing in his life. Wake up, mum. He killed his mum and beat up his wife, yet Robert is always portrayed as the bad guy. I just don’t get it” He stormed off upstairs.

 

Chas shook her head in confusion.

 

 

Next morning, Chas went in to the back room to find Liv and Aaron giggling about a private joke. “Am I disturbing?”

 

“No, mum. It’s fine.” He smiled at her. “I’ve made you some toast and a cup of tea. I’m sorry for going off the deep yesterday so can we agree not to talk about Katie.”

 

“Yeah love.” She replied, just glad the argument was settled.  “I don’t want to fight with you.”

 

They chatted away over breakfast before there was a quiet knock on the partially closed door. Vic poked her head around. “Hi, I was just wondering if Liv was ready.”

 

“Come in!”  Chas smiled as she watched Vic and then Paige enter the room.

 

Paige smiled at Chas, walking over to her. “You must be Chas, I’ve not had the chance to say hi to you.”

 

Chas got up. “Nice to meet you. Have a cup of tea. Where are you all off to?”

 

“Just into Hotten to do some shopping and have a spot of lunch.” Vic smiled.

 

“Oh I might see you there.  As soon as the delivery’s been, I’m heading in.” Chas explained.

 

“Why don’t you join us for lunch.  Where were we planning on going?” Paige asked Vic.

 

“That new Italians near the library…. The Laterna.  We’ll be there about 12 ish if you’re around then.”  Vic explained.

 

“That sounds great. It’ll be nice to try something different than pub food. Aaron, do you mind?” She asked.

 

“Of course not! Go and enjoy yourself.” He replied knowing Paige would have his mum on side by the end of lunch, putting a stop to her siding with Katie.

 

The three girls headed in to Hotten. Paige had let Liv spend some of her inheritance on a new TV for her bedroom and some new clothes. “You do know that Robert’s not going to be impressed when he finds out your TV is bigger than the one in the living room, don’t you? I forgot to say, is there any chance we can discuss your room later. That furniture we ordered last week is due to arrive in the next few days and you need to decide where it’s going to go.”

 

Vic just laughed as Liv went to have a look at the DVD’s. “You two have a great relationship don’t you?”

 

“Yeah we do. I’ve been living with Rob and Aaron for over six months and we’ve become very close. As close as I hope we can be.” Paige told her. “Rob’s really missed you. You are one of the main reasons why he wanted to come back to the village. He loves you, Vic.”

 

Vic welled up a little. “I missed him so much. I think we’ve both hit lucky to have you in our lives. I feel like I’ve known you forever. You look a lot like dad.”

 

“So I’ve been told. I wished I’d got to meet him.”

 

“I thought you would’ve been put off him by our brother.”

 

“Rob’s moved on, Vic. He used to be so angry with Jack but Aaron’s convinced him that his dad’s attitude was a generational thing. If he’d still been alive today, I think he would’ve come around to the idea. In fact, he’d have to. I’ve never seen two people meant for each other as much as those two are. It’s like they know what the other one’s thinking.”

 

“I saw how close they are last night. Aaron has been a good mate over the years and I’m so pleased he’s found someone else after Jackson. That almost destroyed him. He was so brave for doing it and it was so wrong that he was punished for it.”

 

“Maybe it was destined to happen, otherwise he wouldn’t have met Robert.” Paige suggested.

 

Just then, they noticed a familiar face waving at them through the window.          It was Chas.

 

“Time to change the topic of conversation.” Vic smiled as she waved for her to come in.

 

 

 

Back in the village, Aaron was taking advantage of his mum being out in town to head down to the Mill. He’d not had much chance to see his new home. Robert was waiting at the door to see him. “What took you so long?” He asked impatiently.

 

“I had a lie-in.”  He joked.  “Anyway, I didn’t know your meeting would be cancelled, did I?”

 

“You can have a lie-in here if you play your cards right.” He flirted shamelessly.

 

The house tour didn’t last long once they’d headed upstairs.

 

As soon as Chas had left the table to go to the toilet, Paige explained a plan she’d come up with.

 

“So if you two drive back to the village after lunch, I’m going to suggest that Chas comes baby shopping with me. This could be a great way of helping her come round to Aaron and Robert being together. After all, she’s going to be his grandma and from I hear, we’re going to need a miracle to get her to accept Robert.” She rubbed her tummy.

 

“She will come around but I think you’ve done the best thing coming back separately.” Vic commented. “All hell would’ve broken lose if they’d come back as a couple.”

 

“Exactly. All I want when I leave in a few months, is for everyone to be getting on and happy. You all deserve it after all that’s went on.”

 

Vic and Liv headed off back to the village. As they were driving, Vic turned to her. “So it’s been bad before you came here?”

 

Liv looked over, the tears started to pour down her face. “You have no idea, Vic.” Vic pulled over to console her.

 

 

Chas and Paige had driven to the nearby retail park where there were two baby superstores. “It’s so exciting when you’re expecting, especially the first.”

 

Paige nodded. “Yeah it’s amazing to think there’s a little life in here. Did you nest? I can’t stop moving things and sorting stuff out. It’s really odd.”

 

“No, I didn’t but I did get some weird cravings. Pickles and ice-cream were the worst. Gordon thought I was just plain weird.”

 

Paige didn’t react to the mention of his name, just continuing on the conversation. “I never got cravings or morning sickness. It’s been quite an easy ride apart from the kicking. He’s obviously meant for football fame.” She laughed. “He’s kicking me now.”

 

Chas smiled. “Can I?”

 

Paige nodded, pointing to the centre of her bump. “Try there!”

 

Chas instantly felt some kicks.  “He’s active.”

 

“Tell me about.  He never stops during the night.”

 

“Aaron was like that.  He used to keep me up most of the night. I used to sleep all day sometimes in the later weeks otherwise I would’ve been a zombie.”

 

Paige smiled at the coincidence. “What do you think of the village?”

 

“It’s nice. I grew up in London and have spent a lot of time travelling around the world. I’m a nomad at heart. I find it strange to spend too much time in one place.”

 

“So you found Robert and settled down?” Chas asked.

 

“Yeah something like that.”

 

“I never saw him settling down.” Chas announced, realising she had to tread carefully. “But I guess he’s found the one.”

 

“He has. He was worried about coming back with Katie and Andy being here. They didn’t exactly leave on good terms. He missed, Vic… a lot.” She tried to carefully word her replies so she wasn’t lying.

 

“I don’t think there’s much chance for their relationship.”

 

“I think Andy will come around but Katie’s going to be a challenge but I’ll give anything a try. Robert’s not been an angel as you know and he knows he was wrong to have an affair with Katie but that was over a decade ago. Things move on, people change.”

 

“I think she’ll have problems ever accepting that.         He looks thrilled to be becoming a dad.”

 

“He is! I never saw him as a dad but you should’ve seen his grin when the clinic said we were expecting.” Paige wondered if she’d given away too much.

 

“You had IVF?”

 

“Yeah, but everything worked out first time so we extremely lucky. We went to a very good clinic which made the difference.”

 

“I would’ve loved another one but it was never meant to be. I miss having a baby around the place.”

 

“Maybe you could put yourself down for babysitting duties with this one.” Chas nodded and smiled. “The Mill’s a nice house. It must’ve cost a fortune.”

 

“Yeah it did and even more so with the renovations. Robert’s worked hard to get where he is and he likes splashing his cash on his family. Look, I’m at a loose end this afternoon and didn’t you say that Diane was working the bar til 5 so why don’t you come around and I’ll show around the Mill. You won’t recognise it.”

 

“I don’t want to get in the way. Will Robert not be there?”

 

“No he had an early meeting this morning and he’ll be out all day.” She explained.

 

They were back at the Mill by 3pm.

 

Chas admired the outside of the house. “You’ve done an amazing job. I lived here for a while with an old boyfriend and it looked nothing like this.”

 

“Well, if it’s going to be a forever home, you need to spend money. It’s so peaceful here too.” Paige showed her in the door.

 

“Go through to the kitchen.”

 

Chas wandered around the massive kitchen, impressed by the large cooker and state of the art appliances. Her thoughts were distracted by the sound of laughs from upstairs.

 

Robert and Aaron were still making the most of their time alone, they didn’t hear the door shut downstairs.

 

Chas listened intently. She could hear Robert’s voice whispering quietly. “Not again! Have you got no shame.” Before hearing a muffled giggle from another person.

 

She realised what was going on so she acted quickly. Paige didn’t need to find out that her boyfriend was still a cheat, well not by finding him in bed with someone else.

 

She shouted through to the other room. “Paige, I’ll put the kettle on, shall I?”

 

Aaron sat bolt upright in bed. “It’s mum. She must’ve come back with Paige. What the hell do we do now?”

 

Robert jumped out of bed. “You can sneak out of window, down onto the extension.”

 

Aaron dressed as quickly as he could before heading out of the window but not before kissing his husband. “This is fun, all this sneaking about.”

 

Suddenly there was a thud from the back of the house. Chas saw a blur running off in the distance but there was no way of seeing who it was.

 

Paige came through to find Chas looking for some coffee. “Look, put the kettle on and I’ll show you around.”

 

“Why don’t we have some coffee first?” Chas said, clearly distracted and looking upstairs.

 

Paige tutted to herself, well aware of what Chas had heard. There was a noise from upstairs. “Oh Robert must be back early?”

 

“Robert, are you up there?”

 

“Yeah.” He came downstairs, bright red and clearly distracted. “I didn’t think you would be back so soon.”

 

“I just brought Chas back to have a look around. She’s not seen the house since it’s been done out.”

 

“Hi Robert.” Chas announced, putting on the cheeriness. “You look as though you’ve done a two hour workout.” She was going to make him squirm.

 

“No, just been doing some DIY. It’s hard work.” He replied cagily. “So Paige is going to show you around, is she?”

 

“Yeah that was the plan.” Suddenly Paige’s mobile rang. “I need to take this.” She headed out of the room.

 

Chas walked over to Robert, launching into her quiet tirade. “You haven’t changed, have you? Why do you have to do it, Robert? You’ve got the most amazing woman through there and you still can’t keep it in your pants. Well, you know what… you’re not going to get away with it. I’m not going to let you hurt her and the baby.”

 

“I don’t know what you’re talking about.”  He denied it.

 

“I saw her leaving, Robert.    We interrupted your fun, did we?”

 

Paige came back through. “Chas, I’m really sorry but there’s a problem with the brick for the driveway so Robert and me are going to have to pop out for a while. Why don’t you come over for dinner tomorrow night?”

 

Chas nodded, determined to make Robert and his mistress, whoever she was, suffer for their philandering ways…

 

 

 

Aaron headed back to the pub to see if Liv was back. As soon as he entered the back room, he knew something was wrong. Liv had clearly been crying and Vic was looking at him with a puzzled look. “What’s happened?”

 

“I’m so sorry, Aaron. I’ve let you down.”

 

“How?” He rushed over to kneel down next to her at the table. He started pushing her hair out of her eyes.

 

“It’s dad.    It’s all getting to me.” She started to sob again.

 

Vic looked at him. “Paige said something about you both having a bad time and I mentioned it in the car. She broke down. I’ve been telling her that I knew what it was like to lose a dad.”

 

“Do you mind if I head over to see Paige? She always helps me.” Liv managed a smile. “It’s ok, I don’t need to be walked.”

 

As soon as Liv walked out, he looked back at Vic. “Yeah but your dad wasn’t a monster. Mine was. None of this is your fault, Vic.” He explained.

 

Chas entered the room. “What’s going on? Why is Liv upset and why is Gordon suddenly a monster?”

 

Aaron panicked but knew this was the time to tell Vic and Chas everything about Gordon. He took a deep breath. “Mum, come and sit down. Vic, please stay. This isn’t easy for me so just stick with me.” He texted Paddy who rushed over when he was told it was important.

 

Paddy took a seat next to Chas. Aaron began…

 

 

 

June 2014

 

Robert heard the post being delivered so he picked it up off the mat. He looked through the bills. “I can’t believe how two people can get so many bills. Oh, wait a minute… this one looks official.” He passed Aaron a brown marked envelope marked ‘Important’.

 

Aaron opened it and his world fell apart. He started to breathe quickly and shallowly, instigating a panic attack. His husband noticed immediately. “Aaron, what’s wrong.”

 

He couldn’t speak as he passed Robert the envelope. “Oh my god, I’m so sorry. I know you don’t talk about your dad, but it must be a shock.”

 

“No, you don’t get it.” Aaron said as the floodgates opened.

 

Robert spent the next two hours hearing about Aaron’s ordeal at the hands of Gordon. He felt his world fall apart, although he knew he needed to stay strong for his husband.

 

The next few weeks were anything but easy. Robert put one of the head supervisors in charge of the business whilst they took some time off, he didn’t want to leave Aaron’s side. Instead of shutting people out like he normally did, Aaron continued to open up, saying that it was helping him after he had blocked it out for years.

 

It was a last minute decision to attend the will reading but Aaron decided he needed to go for closure. As soon as they entered the solicitor’s office, he noticed Sandra along with a young blond girl.

 

Aaron went over. “Sandra, it’s been a long time.”

 

“Yeah I know. I just want this over and done with.” Sandra got up, clearly not coping with the meeting. She excused herself for a few minutes.

 

“Who are you? Are you my brother?”

 

“Liv?”

 

“Yeah that’s me. Mum hasn’t told me much about you.”

 

“Yeah I’m Aaron. I haven’t seen you since you were about 6-7 years old. How have things been? I’m sorry about dad.” He needed to keep up pretences, the last thing she needed was to know about her dad’s horrific crimes.

 

“I’d not seen him for years. Mum said something about it not working out and she wouldn’t talk about him after he left.” Liv explained. “Did you keep in touch with him?”

 

“Err… no.” It was the only answer he could come up with.

 

“Who’s that?” She pointed over at Robert who had taken a seat opposite.

 

“That’s Robert. He’s my husband.”

 

“How long have you been married?”

 

“Almost a year.  You ask a lot of questions.”

 

Sandra would barely acknowledge Aaron during the meeting, even when it become apparent that Liv and Aaron were set to inherit almost £250,000 each. As soon as proceedings were finished, Sandra rushed out with Liv.

 

Aaron never heard from Liv again until six weeks later when she turned up on his doorstep. She’d apparently run away from her mum, not able to cope with the constant pressure of caring for her mum. After that, things moved quickly when at the end of July, Robert and Aaron were offered guardianship of his sister.

 

Things went smoothly for the first few months until one night, she overheard a row between Robert and Aaron about the inheritance. He didn’t want to accept it but Robert tried to convince him otherwise. Cross words were said leading to an outburst from Aaron about his father’s vile crimes.

 

It took months of counselling for Aaron and Liv to come more to terms with what happened although they both knew that it would stay with them for the rest of their lives. Aaron was relieved to hear that Liv had never suffered any abuse but was horrified when he learnt that Sandra had suspected the abuse but didn’t report it. Sandra had a break down as a result and ended up in a mental health unit for her own safety. Meanwhile they adopted Liv and took on full time responsibility for her.

 

 August 2015

  


Chas couldn’t process what she was hearing, the shock on her face was evident. Vic rubbed Aaron’s hand to show her support. Luckily he’d left Robert’s involvement out of the story as that would just add complications he didn’t need.

 

“I don’t… know what to say, Aaron except I believe you and I’m so sorry.  I let you down.”

 

Aaron started to cry as she hugged him so tightly as if she couldn’t bear to ever let him go again. “It’s not your fault, mum. There was only one person to blame and he’s dead.”

 

“I just wish I’d known.”

 

“I blocked it out. It was only when I found out he’d died that it all came out. It’s taken almost a year but I am getting there. Some of the money went to pay for some therapy for Liv and me. It’s really helped. If you need to talk to anyone about it, I’ll pay.”

 

She rubbed the tears off one of his cheeks. “Since when did you become so strong? I don’t even recognise you as the boy who left. I’m so proud of you, son and I love you so much.”

 

“I love you too, mum.” He hugged her.

 

“Go easy on, Liv. She’s had a hard time of it. She can be a handful but you needed to know so you understand why she lashes out sometimes.”

 

“Of course, I will love. As far as I’m concerned she’s my daughter and I’ll make sure she knows she can come to me with anything.” Chas explained.

 

“Thanks, mum.  Vic, you’ve been amazing.”

 

“What are family for?” She replied without thinking before covering up. “You do know we’re like family.”

 

“Yeah I know.” Aaron smiled at her. “Look, mum. I’m just going to pick up Liv. She’s gone for a walk.” He got up and went to the Mill.

 

“Mum knows everything.” He poured out his emotions as soon as Robert opened the door. He pulled him into a hug. “Aaron, you’re amazing… you know that.”

 

 

The following week, the Dingles closed ranks as the news of Aaron’s ordeal travelled throughout the family.

 

“Mum, I need to get out of here. It’s not helping. I mean Cain can’t even look at me since he found out. I just want my life to go back to normal. If people find out, they find out.” Aaron explained, frustrated at the way his mum had been watching him like a hawk for most of the week.

 

He’d barely seen Robert, apart from the odd meet-up at the Mill, his contact had been reduced to non -stop text messages when his mum was out of the room. He promised Robert he would try and find an excuse to sit with him that night when he came to the pub.

 

Robert brought Adam, who was now in on the whole secret about Paige, their marriage and the surrogacy. This acted as a perfect cover for Aaron to join them in the corner of the pub. Meanwhile Chas had headed down to spend some time with Paige at the Mill. She had become extremely close to the younger woman, much to Katie’s annoyance at being frozen out. So much so that Katie had stormed off to a horse show at the other end of the country for a few days. Liv was at Gabby’s again. Vic joined them at the Mill.

 

Robert noticed Andy sitting at the other end of the bar, drinking a pint alone. He wandered over. “Andy, why don’t you join us for a few drinks?” Robert asked his brother.

 

“I don’t know if I should.”

 

Robert smiled. “Andy, whatever has gone on in the past, can we put it behind us and move forward. You’re happy and so am I so what’s the point of this continuing feud.”

 

Andy smiled and nodded. “Ok, but just for one.”

 

Two hours later, they were all feeling the effects of the drink. Aaron couldn’t help but play footsie under the table with Robert, out of sight of everyone else. He had whispered in Robert’s ear about his plans to sneak to the Mill later.

 

Meanwhile, the girls were enjoying themselves at the Mill. Paige was sober but was laughing non-stop at the stories of life in Emmerdale.

 

“Who knew so much could happen in one small village?” She laughed. “So Chas, is there no-one special in your life?”

 

“No, I’ve sworn off men for life. I don’t have much luck in that department to be honest.” “Yeah she can certainly pick them.” Vic giggled.

 

“I guess I’ll meet ‘the one’ some day, probably when I’m about 50.” Chas laughed. “I mean Vic’s been lucky with Adam and you seem to be happy with Rob.”

 

“You should give Rob a chance, Chas. He’s not the person who left the village years ago. He’d never cheat on someone he loved.”

 

That hit a nerve with Chas. “I think anyone is capable of cheating.” She qualified her argument without targeting Robert.

 

“Not Robert!” She replied. “I think the problem is people don’t get to see the real person. He can come across as an arrogant twat but really he’s not. Vic can back me up on this one.”

 

“Yeah I would agree.  My brother’s pretty cool these days.”

 

Chas didn’t reply. She stayed for one before drink before heading back to the Woolpack. She passed the men’s toilets just in time to see a red-faced Robert coming out. His face betrayed his guilt. “Not again. Who the hell are you sleeping with?”

 

“Chas, stay out of it.” He answered, the drink perhaps making it sound threatening when that’s not what he intended.

 

“You can’t go on like this. Paige needs to know what you’re really like.”

 

“There’s nothing to tell. She already knows.”

 

“What do you mean she knows.”

 

“She knows I’m with someone else.”

 

“Don’t be ridiculous.” Chas fired at him.  “She wouldn’t put up with it.”

 

“Chas, she’s having a baby in less than 3 weeks, she’s got more important things on her mind.” Robert was saying things he knew he would regret in the morning when the effects of the drink had worn off. “Please leave it.”

 

“You are a conniving, snivelling little cheat. How many lives do you have to ruin before you admit who you really are.”

 

Robert fought back. “So tell me Chas, how many lives have I ruined? Pick a number. Because really you have no idea.”

 

“You have no idea what love is. You just see something and you have to have it. To hell with who gets hurt. I will not stand by and let you ruin Paige’s life.”

 

Aaron came through after hearing the raised voices. “Mum, what’s going on?”

 

“Nothing. We were just talking.” Chas replied, before leaving.

 

Aaron and Robert were left looking at one another. “I’ll see you later. I’ll try and calm her down.”

 

He followed his mum into the back room. “What’s up?”

 

“He’s a cheat and he needs to pay for what he’s done. He’s seeing another woman.” She announced. “He even had the cheek to tell me that Paige knows all about it. That man is a complete and utter psycho.”

 

“Don’t say that, mum!  He’s not what you think.”

 

Chas looked at him. “You’ve been drinking with him for two hours and you now think you know everything about him. Let me tell you, no-one will ever know the real Robert Sugden. He looks after himself and no-one else. That poor baby hasn’t got a chance with a dad like that.”

 

“Mum, there’s something you need….” Aaron was about to tell her everything when Diane appeared, cutting him off mid-speech.

 

“Chas, I’m sorry to disturb you but Sandy’s not well so I need to go with Doug to look after the kids. Can you close up for me?”

 

Chas nodded. “Of course, I can. Aaron, can we talk later?”

 

 

Later that night, Aaron was lying in bed with Robert. “I’m sorry about mum. She’s like a pitbull when she starts. I think we need to tell her everything tomorrow.”

 

“Agreed, it’s getting out of hand.” Robert agreed.

 

“We’ve both got that meeting in the morning in Robbesfield. How about after that? Do you want me there when you tell her.”

 

“No, I’ll be fine.  Maybe you could come over after I’ve told her.”

 

Aaron sneaked back at 6am before everyone was up. Over breakfast he broached the subject. “Mum, I need to talk to you about something important. Can we go for a walk about 2pm when I get back from this work thing.”

 

“Yeah of course! Nothing is more important than you.” She smiled.

 

“Thanks, mum!”

 

Chas was helping Vic set up for the lunchtime rush when Paige appeared. “Listen, I was wondering if anyone fancies coming out for a drive. I’ve got a picnic packed. Don’t worry if you can’t.”

 

Vic looked at Chas.  “Why don’t you go? Marlon is in the kitchen and I can cover the bar.”

 

Chas smiled. “I can spare a few hours.”

 

“Great, I’ll drive.” Paige smiled.

 

They were soon sat in a large field overlooking the valley, with the picnic set out. “I love nature. I could sit here all day and I’d never tire of it.” Paige announced as they tucked into their sandwiches. “Listen, I’m glad, Chas because we need to talk. Rob told me about what happened last night.”

 

“What happened last night?” Chas asked, trying not to drop herself in it. She couldn’t believe for one minute that this was about the affair that Robert was having.

 

“About your argument. He was telling the truth. I know he’s seeing someone. He tells me everything.”

 

Chas was gobsmacked. “And you put up with it? You haven’t got one of those open relationships, have you?”

 

“Not quite, it’s complicated and I don’t want to go into it now. Just save to say, you don’t need to fight my corner. Robert and me are fine.”

 

“Fine?!.” Chas was become angry. “Does it not bother you? He’s been doing this all of his life and you’re letting him get away with it.”

 

Aaron and Robert were sitting in the car outside Robbesfield going through the upcoming discussion with Chas when Aaron’s mobile rang.

 

“Hi Mum.” He barely got a chance to finish his sentence when Chas began…

 

“Aaron, can you get hold of Robert? I don’t have his number. Vic’s not answering her phone. It’s an emergency. Paige has gone into labour and I’ve called an ambulance but I don’t think they’ll make in time. This baby is in one hell of a hurry. It’s all my fault. I caused all of this. Please just send Robert.” She begged him.

 

“Mum, where are you?”

 

“In that picnic spot just along the valley. The one outside Demdyke.”

 

“Rob, put your foot down…” He said as he explained what had happened.

 

 

 

As soon as they arrived on scene, Robert went into automatic pilot.  “Chas, Aaron…. Grab the towels and stuff from the car.”  He pointed over to the Range Rover.

 

Chas was in the midst of a panic attack. “This is all my fault. I told her that she shouldn’t put up with Robert cheating on her and she went into labour.”

 

“Mum, we need to focus. Grab those towels and that bag.” Aaron shouted at her to try and snap her out of her state.

 

“Ok.” She did as she was told, before they ran back down to the blanket on the field where Paige lay.

 

“You’re doing great!” Robert coached her. “Lucky we went to those posh ante-natal classes.” He said trying to distract his sister.

 

“Well I don’t feel very lucky right now.  How long can an ambulance take?” She was bright red.

 

“Aaron, call 999 again and make sure they are aware of all of the facts.” Robert said.

 

Aaron took his phone. “I’ll be back in a minute.” He wandered up the small hill so he could get a better signal.

 

Minutes later, he came back.  “10-15 minutes or so.”

 

Robert took a deep breath.  “Right, if you can just hang on for a while longer.”

 

“I don’t think she’s going to wait that long.”  Paige shouted through the pain.

 

Aaron looked at his watch. “That last contraction was only four minutes. Less than 3 minutes and it means it’s not going to be long.” He noticed his mum looking at him strangely as he explained.

 

“Hang in! I can’t just cross my legs and hope for the best. If she wants to come, she will.” Paige shouted at Robert.

 

Robert just looked at her in shock as he watched her tense up in pain from another contraction. “You can’t be having another one. It’s only been 3 minutes since the last one.”

 

“Since when did you become a midwife?” She shouted at him as the pain continue to grip her. A few seconds later she took a deep breath as the contraction started to subside.

 

“Paige, from what I read, 3 minutes apart means that the baby may be here soon. Can you feel anything?” He asked, as she gripped his hand.

 

“No, of course not! Why would I be feeling anything during labour?” She shouted at him.

 

Robert noticed another contraction hit her. “I think we could be delivering here. She is not going to wait much longer. That’s only two minutes between them now.”

 

“The contractions are less than two minutes apart.” Aaron piped up.

 

Robert looked. “Her head is there. Paige, as soon as the next contraction hits, I need you to push as much as you can. She isn’t going to wait for an ambulance.” He explained, as he watched the colour drain from Chas’s face. Aaron went to the other side to hold Paige’s hand.

  

 

Paige grabbed Aaron’s hand tighter as she felt another contraction coming on. “Paige, push….One…Two…Three….” he counted.

 

Aaron could see the blood from his hand disappearing as she increased the pressure. “You’re doing great.” His shaky voice announced.

 

A minute later and yet another contraction. Robert was prepared. “Push…. Just a few more and she will be here.” Paige was bright red from all of the effort it was taking to push her out.

 

Robert reached down and guided the baby out. As soon as she was out, there were gasps followed by silence, but soon she announced her entrance to the world by showing off an impressive set of lungs. Aaron was in tears as he hugged his mum and then Robert.

 

Just then, they heard the sirens of two ambulances on the road nearby. Two paramedics ran down the small incline. One took charge.

 

“Live baby girl, appears healthy, Apgar score fine. We’ll deliver the placenta here and then we will transfer to Hotten General immediately for emergency C-Section.” He updated the control room.

 

“Understood, team will be ready to receive the patient.” Was the reply over the radio.

 

Chas couldn’t work out what was going on. She was going to ask but then events took over as Paige was stretchered on board the ambulance with Robert following closely behind. “You go with our daughter and Chas in the other ambulance. We’ll see at the hospital.” He whispered in his ear, as Aaron nodded in agreement.

 

The first ambulance took off almost immediately with blue lights flashing. “Right, are you coming mum?” He asked.

 

Chas just nodded in shock unsure of what was happening. They climbed in the back of the ambulance with the baby girl.

 

She watched for the first few minutes as they took off on the short journey to the hospital.

 

“Right, I need to take some details for our records.” The female paramedics. “God, she’s the spit of you.” She smiled at the sleeping baby before looking across at Aaron.

 

Chas was about to make a sarcastic comment but Aaron shot her a look. “Mum, I need you to stay quiet for a while. Bear with me.”

 

Chas didn’t think it was such a good idea to lie about his identity just so they could go to hospital with the baby.”

 

“So you’re the dad.”

 

“Yeah I am.” Aaron replied quietly before shooting his mum a look. He could see utter confusion on her face.

 

“And the man who went with Ms Edwards is your husband, Robert Sugden.” The paramedic announced as though it was straightforward.

 

“Yes, he is.  He’s Paige’s brother and next of kin too.”

 

“Right, thanks!”

 

Chas was staring at her son.         “We need to talk.”

 

“Mum, can it wait until we get to hospital?  We’ll be there in a few minutes.”

 

The ambulance pulled up outside the emergency department. “You ok to walk in with her?” the paramedic pointed down to the baby.

 

He nodded as she went ahead to check them in. Chas walked alongside them. “You do know you could get into serious trouble lying like that.”

 

He stopped her for a second. “Mum, I’m not lying. She is mine. My biological daughter and your grandchild. Robert is my husband, we’ve been married almost three years now. I was going to tell you all of this afternoon but she decided to make a sudden arrival.”

 

Chas could barely form her words. “Ok, so I guess we’ve got a lot to discuss.” was all she could say.

 

“Yeah, but first we need to see how Paige is.”

 

“I worry about the NHS nowadays. I mean I’m not an expert but why was she being prepared for a c-section when she’s already given birth.” Chas laughed nervously.

 

“Mum, there’s a second baby.”

 

Chas went white and almost toppled over…


	4. Chapter 4

 

Aaron marched up to the delivery ward, with Chas hot on his heels. She had so many questions, but she knew they would have to wait until later.

 

“Hi, I’m Aaron Dingle. Paige Edwards is having a csection.”

 

“Oh yes, Mr Dingle. She is in surgery now. Try not to worry too much. Mr Sugden is in the waiting room just down the corridor on the left, if you’d like to join him. Would it be ok if we get the paediatrician to have a look at your daughter in the next hour or so?”

 

“Yeah sure.” Aaron said, unsure as to why Robert wasn’t in the operating theatre with Paige.

 

They headed into the small room, to find Robert pacing up and down. He looked over at Aaron and then down to the little baby he was holding in his arms. Aaron indicated that it was fine to talk in front of his mum, before passing their daughter over. “What’s happening with Paige?”

 

“I was going to go in with her but the baby’s heart rate kept dropping so they decided to do a general aesthetic instead of a spinal due as it was too risky to wait any longer. They said it could be an hour or so before we know how it went.”

 

“She’s beautiful.” He started to well up.  “She’s your double.”

 

He noticed Chas eyeing him up suspiciously. “Chas, do you want to hold her? Meet your grand-daughter, Grace Sarah Sugden-Dingle.”

 

Chas smiled and nodded “She’s gorgeous.  You mean she’s a Dingle?”

 

“Well a Dingle at the minute until we can get a parental order sorted for her and her brother.”

 

“A boy?”

 

“Yeah, one of each.” Robert smiled, almost forgetting he was talking to a woman who hated him. “Thank you for your help earlier, Chas. I told her not to venture too far of the village but she’s likes to be out and about all the time. Paige was booked in for a c-section at the end of this week because he was breech and they had ruled out a natural birth. She shocked the doctors by carrying them both so close to full term. Thirty eight weeks was maybe a little bit hopeful and Grace obviously had other ideas.”

 

“So why did you keep it hidden that it was twins?” She asked.

 

Aaron went and sat next to his mum. “We had a scare with her, early on in the pregnancy but she pulled through that against expectations. We actually thought we’d lost her and we had accepted that there would only be one baby but a scan showed two heartbeats. After that we decided to keep the twins part secret. Liv will be thrilled.”

 

“Oh, I forgot about Liv.” Chas smiled. “Is she going to be a sister or an auntie?”

 

“She says a sister.” Robert suggested. “But she changes her mind like the weather. The joys of parenting a teenager.

 

“Oh, so you’re her parent too.”

 

“Yeah, we’re married so it’s automatic.” Robert explained as he pulled a chain off his neck.

 

“Since you know, I’m going to put this back on.”  Aaron smiled and did the same.

  

A doctor entered the room. “Mr Dingle, Mr Sugden. Sorry it’s taken so long. We had a change of plan. With Paige being fully dilated, we successfully carried what’s known as an external cephalic version, where we managed to turn the baby so he could be born naturally. He was born at 2.10pm, weighing 5lbs 4. There was no time to ask you to be present for the birth, so apologies for that. Anyway, congratulations on your new additions. The doctor is available to see your daughter now if one of you wants to bring her along.”

 

Aaron hugged Robert tightly. “Look, why don’t you go and take Grace.” Robert nodded realising Aaron needed time to talk to his mum.

As soon as he’d left the room with Grace, he looked at his mum. “Ok….shoot.”

 

“Shoot…. Who…Robert!”  She joked.  “No seriously though, tell me about your husband.”

 

He smiled. “He saved my life more than once. He is my life and I cannot survive without him.” There was more honesty in Aaron’s face than Chas had ever seen as he spent the next twenty minutes filling her in on the full story.

 

When he finished, his mum was silent.

 

“Please say something, mum.  I’ve just poured my heart out.”

 

“Love, all of what has happened today has been a real shock. It’ll take time to process what’s happened but do you know what I’m thankful… that you two have found each other. Don’t get me wrong… me and him aren’t going to become best friends overnight, maybe we never will. But the fact you’ve married him and have a family with him is enough for me. You’re happy…. I

 

can see that and that’s all that matters to me. I’d love to see the Robert you see.” She paused, going red. “Well maybe not everything you see.”

 

Aaron breathed out with a sigh of relief. “Thanks, mum. I love you so much. And don’t think you’re getting off that easily. We’ll need your help with our new additions.”

 

“Try and stop me, love.” She hugged him.

 

“Am I interrupting?” Robert poked his head around the door. “But I thought you might want to meet his little fella?”

 

Chas grinned as he walked in with a baby wrapped in a blue blanket. He handed him to Aaron who couldn’t help but fill up again. After a few minutes, he handed their new son to Chas.

 

“Mum, meet Christopher Patrick Sugden Dingle.”

 

“After Paddy?” She smiled happily.          “He’ll be thrilled when he finds out.”

 

“We would’ve given him a middle name of someone from the Dingle family but they’re a bit biblical. And since Paddy has played such a big role in Aaron’s life, we thought it would be a good idea. No offence.” Robert explained.

 

“None taken, love. Their names are lovely and I can’t believe they’re both Dingles… well Sugden Dingles.”

 

“Right, this little one has to stay in the nursery with his sister for 2-3 days to make sure they’re eating. If everything’s fine then, they can come home. Paige is staying with them so she can learn how to express milk. She’s doped up with morphine at the moment, so they said it’s fine if we can all go along and spend some time with them. Aaron, could you text Paddy to come in with Liv? She has no idea what’s going on and I want her to see them?”

 

“I’ll just pop and get us a few coffees whilst I text Paddy.” Aaron smiled.

 

Robert nodded as he was left in the room with Chas. He suddenly felt nervous, unsure of what to say.

 

“Rob, there’s no need to be nervous. You saved my boy’s life and I’ll always be grateful for that. You also helped to give me two beautiful grandchildren. So starting now, we’re going to get on and not for the sake of Aaron… because I want to.” She stood up and pulled him into a hug. “I’m not expecting miracles but let’s put the past behind us and move forward.”

 

“Thanks, Chas. I’m not that person who left Emmerdale nine years ago. I’ve changed for the better and I have Aaron to thank for much of that. He’s everything to me and I’ll never hurt him.”

 

He hugged into her again before letting the tears fall…

 

 

“Liv, do you know what we’re doing here.” Paddy asked, as they pulled up outside the hospital. “All Aaron said was to bring you here. Don’t worry everything’s ok, he said.”

 

“Yeah I know.” She smiled knowingly.

 

She jumped out of the car and Paddy tried to keep up with her. She seemed to know exactly where she was going. Paddy looked up and noticed they were on the postnatal unit.

 

“Hi, I’ve come to see Aaron Dingle.” She chirped up to the woman behind reception who went off to find out where he was.

 

Paddy touched her on the shoulder. “Liv, we’re in the wrong department, unless Aaron’s just given birth.” He giggled.

 

“Paddy!” Aaron called along the corridor. Liv ran up to him and cuddled into her brother. “I was so excited when I heard.”

 

Paddy was totally confused as he wandered up to join Aaron who was busy making a gesture to stay quiet “They’re asleep.” He whispered. Paddy followed him in.

 

“What’s going on? And why are here with two babies?”

 

“They’re mine, Paddy.” He couldn’t have looked prouder if he’d tried. “Meet Grace and Christopher Dingle.”

 

“It’s not April Fools, is it?” He laughed nervously.

 

“No Paddy.  Paige gave birth to them this afternoon but they’re mine… biologically.”

 

“But Robert’s the father.”

 

“Paige is Robert’s sister, so that would be a bit weird.” Aaron scrunched up his face. “I am definitely their dad. So is Robert. We’re married.” He held up his ring finger.

 

Paddy staggered back until he found the chair. He sat down and started to try and process what he’d just been told.

 

Aaron sat next to him and explained everything.

 

“Robert will be adopting them at 6 weeks old and then Paige is heading off to Australia for a teaching job. I know it’s a lot to take in but I’d love your support, Paddy. Christopher’s middle name is Patrick. We named him after you.” He smiled.

 

Paddy welled up and patted Aaron on the back. “To say it’s a shock is an understatement but they are beautiful. Congratulations.” He pulled Aaron into a hug.

 

“Thanks, Paddy.”

 

“Where’s Rob and Chas?” Liv interrupted.

 

“They’re with Paige and trying to bond a bit more with each other. She couldn’t stand him yesterday but she’s starting to change her opinion.”

 

Robert appeared at the door. “We’re all going out for a meal tonight to wet the baby’s head. We’re not allowed to stay on the ward overnight anyway, but we can come back first thing in the morning. I’ve text Vic and Adam to ask them.”

 

“Paddy, you can come too. Bring Rhona. We have a lot to discuss. This is going to be a logistical nightmare but we need to control how and when this information comes out. We’ve got twins to deal with, without putting up with gossip and interference. I’m going to invite Diane as well. Luckily Doug’s away for a few days at a gardening event showing off his fruit and veg.” He chuckled.

 

Chas appeared. “Right, Liv we need to talk about our performance later. Do you fancy a run-through over a milkshake at the café.”

 

Liv smiled and nodded.

 

They all headed back to the village with Paddy driving them to pick up their abandoned cars.

 

“Mum, I know this is hard but this has to stay amongst the people coming tonight. I know you want to shout it from the rooftops but the rest of the Dingles need to be kept in the dark for the moment.”

 

Diane was serving behind the bar when Robert headed into the pub. “Diane, can you come here for a moment?” She followed her through to the back room.

 

“What’s up, pet?”

 

“I feel as though we haven’t caught up much since I got back so would you come out for dinner tonight. I’ve booked that a table at a pub in Harrogate.”

 

“I can’t, it’s Chas’s night off.”

 

“I’ve organised for Alicia and Marlon to run the bar. It’ll be fine.       It’s all booked.”

 

“Well I’m not going to say no, am I?”  She smiled.

 

Vic, Adam and Diane were first to arrive at the pub and were surprised to be ushered through to a small private room at the back of the pub. There were balloons set out.

 

“What’s going on here?” Diane asked. “Not sure but I’m sure we’ll find out soon.” “There’s a lot of chairs for us four.” She continued.

 

Robert arrived with a smile. “You’re here. Great, the others are running a bit late.” Aaron suddenly appeared with two bottles of very expensive looking champagne.”

 

Diane smiled at him, trying to cover up her confusion. “Hi pet. I didn’t expect to see you here.”

 

“Mum, Liv, Paddy and Rhona are here too.” He replied.

 

The others arrived, Rhona hugging and kissing Aaron on the way past.

 

“Am I missing something?” Diane asked.

 

“If we all sit down, I’ll explain everything, Diane.” Robert steered her to a seat next to him.

 

Robert waited until everyone was seated with a glass of champagne before he stood up at the end of the table. “Right, I’m sorry for the last minute notice on tonight, it’s just sometimes things cannot be predicted as we found out this afternoon.” He smiled at Aaron. Diane noticed immediately.

 

“Right Diane, I’m sorry you’re last to know but events sort of spiralled out of control this afternoon. Paige gave birth to not one but two new grandchildren this afternoon. He passed Diane a photo. “This is Christopher and Grace.”

 

Vic gasped at the news. “My god, you didn’t tell us it was twins. They are so adorable. Can I see them tomorrow.” She asked excitedly.

 

“Yes, you and Diane are coming tomorrow morning.”

 

Diane got up and hugged her stepson. “That’s amazing news.” She looked down the table and noticed Paddy hugging Aaron.

 

“Diane, I know you are too polite to say but I can see you’re wondering why Chas, Paddy, Rhona and Aaron are here.”

 

She nodded a little.

 

“Ok, I met Aaron three years ago, while he was in prison. Before you ask, I wasn’t doing a stretch, I was working there.” He laughed to cover up his nerves. “I worked out years ago that I was interested in men as well as woman and basically I fell in love with him. We’ve been married for coming up two years and they’re our children. Paige acted as a surrogate for us. She’s amazing and without her, we wouldn’t have embarked on this new step of our life together.”

 

“So can we raise a toast to our beautiful new arrivals.”

 

Diane picked up her glass and raised it. “I’m shocked but so proud of you. Your dad would be too.”

 

She waved Aaron over and hugged him. “Congratulations, pet. We’ll have a catch up later.” As they ate dinner, Diane couldn’t contain her pride. “You’re happy aren’t you?”

 

“You have no idea, Diane. I feel as though I have everything I could ever wish for. We’re going to take it slow telling people but Andy is near the top of my list. I want to call a truce. There’s something else you need to know. Paige is mine and Vic’s half-sister. She’s Jack’s.”

 

Diane’s faced showed instant recognition. “I thought she looked familiar and now I can see it. You two look very alike, now I think about it.”

 

The evening was a roaring success as the families all bonded over the happy news. Aaron managed to sneak out with Robert to have a few moments alone.

 

“Today has been amazing.” He kissed Robert.

 

“I know it has. There is one thing which would make me even happier. Aaron, will you marry me again, in front of the village. I’ve talked to your mum and she’s excited to start planning. Say six weeks from now, before Paige takes off. We could have a joint celebration to announce the formal adoption of Chris and Grace. What do you think?”

 

“I think you’re amazing and yes, Robert… I will marry you again.”

 

 

Little did everyone know that life was going to become more difficult, as Katie arrived back in the village after her few days away. Andy bore the brunt of her anger.

 

“My best mate’s ran off with his girlfriend and he’s swanning around as if he owns the village. I’m not going to let Robert get away with this. He’ll pay for everything he’s done.” She sneered….

 

 

 

Katie arrived at the pub at 10pm with Andy, just in time to see the fireworks erupt. There were raised voices coming from the back of pub. She headed over to the bar to ask Alicia. “What’s happening?”

 

“I don’t know.”  Chas has just arrived back from somewhere and has been shouting at Liv.

 

Liv’s came through from the back and headed over to the table where Adam, Vic and Aaron were having a drink. “Are you going to let Chas talk to me like that?”

 

“Like what?” Aaron asked, looking completely fed up. “What have you done now?”

 

“What have I done? Why’s it always my fault?”

 

“Because you do have a tendency of winding people up.”  Aaron commented.

 

Chas stormed over. “She needs to leave. I gave you two days warning three days ago but I can’t take anymore of her loutish behaviour. Paige said she can go and stay at the Mill until she’s calmed down and apologised.”

 

Aaron stood up.  “Mum, she’s my family.  Please don’t kick her out.”

 

Just then, Robert walked into the pub and before he could utter a word, Liv walked over to him. “Hi Robert. Can I come and stay at yours tonight? Paige said I could because Chas is kicking me out.”

 

“It might be a bit awkward. Paige is still in hospital.” He replied.

 

Andy overheard that comment and came over. “Is she ok, Rob?” he sounded genuinely concerned.

 

“Yeah, she’s doing well. She went into labour this afternoon and gave birth to a girl and a boy.” Katie couldn’t help herself. “Twins? I didn’t know there were two of them.”

 

Robert snarked back. “I’m sorry we didn’t think to tell you. We wanted to keep it a surprise from everyone.”

 

Andy was grinning. “I’m pleased for you, mate. When they’re out and you’re settled, maybe we could come and the newest additions to the Sugdens.”

 

“Yeah, that would be great. They’ll be home in a few days so I’ll let you know.”

 

Liv started up again. “Robert, please let me come and stay. Aaron could come too to keep an eye on me. I can’t stay here when she’s being horrible.” She pointed to Chas.

 

“You’re persistent.” He smiled. “Ok but just until Paige comes home and Aaron will have to come too.” He looked over at Aaron who put on a confused face.

 

Aaron and Liv headed upstairs to pack a bag. Chas followed. “We’re going to have to come up with a better explanation why you’re moving in for longer. I could see Katie’s look. She’ll be prying into our business before long especially where Robert is concerned.”

 

“I know, mum but it’s worked for now. You’ve been amazing today.” He hugged her. “Remember I’m just down the road.”

 

“I know, love.  Don’t think I’ll be staying away once those two gorgeous babies come home.”

 

They headed downstairs to see Robert drinking with Vic and Adam. Aaron spoke up. “I really appreciate this, Robert.”

 

He smiled. “Well, Paige would kill me if I didn’t keep her promise. She’s got a real soft spot for Liv. Pity your mum doesn’t.”

 

They all headed off.  Liv ran ahead excited to finally be set up in her own room.

 

“I can’t wait to spend some time alone. Liv said she would be going to bed early and commented how well her new headphones kept out any background noise.” Aaron explained with a knowing look.

 

“She knows us so well. We might as well enjoy ourselves before the sleepless nights start.” Robert leant over and kissed him as soon as they got through the door. “I would carry you over the threshold but I’d prefer for my back to stay intact.”

 

Aaron laughed before grabbing his husband’s hand and leading him upstairs to their bedroom.

 

 

 Diane and Vic arrived at the hospital early the following afternoon to find Robert and Aaron waiting for them at the door. “Hi.”

 

Vic rubbed her hands together with excitement. “I can’t wait to see these two. I could still kill you both for keeping the twin bit a secret.”

 

They headed in to find them in Paige’s room.  “How are they?” Diane asked.

 

“They’re great, Diane. Do you want to feed one of them? I’ve expressed some milk for them.” She let Aaron pick Grace up and hand her to Diane so she could give her the bottle.

 

Diane couldn’t stop smiling as she took a seat next to Vic who was feeding Christopher. “They’re beautiful. You’re amazing for carrying them for Robert and Aaron.”

 

“It was my gift to them. They’re amazing… Aaron and Robert, I mean. I’ve never seen two people so in love as those two. These two will always be my nephew and niece. I’m off to Australia soon anyway and I think life would be complicated taking these two.” Paige explained. “I’m sorry we had to keep my real identity from you, Diane. I’d like to spend some time talking to you about Jack if you don’t mind.”

 

“Of course not, pet. I’ve got loads of photos of him. Come over and see them sometime.”

 

“Well, I’ll be leaving these two mostly to their daddies apart from my role as a milk machine.” She laughed. “So it would be lovely to catch up.”

 

Aaron and Robert couldn’t believe their luck when the doctor turned up and said the babies could go home that afternoon because they were feeding so well. They headed on a last minute run to the baby superstore to buy supplies.

 

It was 4pm by the time they pulled up outside the Mill. “Ready for this.” Robert smiled at Aaron who was sitting in the back between the car seats.

 

“As ready as I’ll ever be.”

 

Paige smiled. “Well good luck you two. If you don’t mind, I’m going to have a nice long soak and chill in my room for a while. I’ll express some milk too.”

 

Robert kissed her on the cheek. “Thanks, sis. I’ll be making your favourite later on so I’ll bring it up.”

 

It didn’t take long for Katie to get wind of the new arrivals presence at the Mill as she convinced Andy that they should visit the following day.

 

Aaron and Robert were just enjoying a rare moment alone whilst the twins were asleep in the nursery. They were just getting carried away when the doorbell rang. Robert looked out of the bedroom window. “Oh joy, it’s Katie and Andy.”

 

Robert headed downstairs and opened the door, acting surprised. “Andy, Katie… I wasn’t expecting you.”

 

“Sorry, Katie was just desperate to see the twins.” Andy smiled uncomfortably. “We can pop back later if it’s a bad time.”

 

“No come in! They’re asleep at the moment. Do you want a coffee? I’ve got some lovely croissants from a local bakery if you want some.” Robert smiled, genuinely pleased by his brother’s presence; Katie’s, he could take or leave.

 

“Sounds lovely.” Katie piped up in her annoying sickly sweet tone she used when it was clear she didn’t mean it.

 

They took a seat at the table.

 

“It’s lovely… this place.  You’ve got some good taste, or this that Paige?”

 

“No, I made most of the decisions.”

 

Katie saw an opportunity. “Does she not mind you controlling what happens?” she noticed Andy staring at her.

 

“Katie, I chose some wallpaper. I don’t keep her chained to the kitchen sink.” He smirked back, realising by her expression that he’d hit a nerve.

 

“Where is she?”

 

“She’s in bed, having a lie-in. She’s been carrying twins for 9 months, I think she’s entitled to a rest.”

 

Aaron came downstairs and walked into the kitchen. He and Robert had talked their approach over and decided that although they weren’t going to broadcast the news, they weren’t going to hide either.

 

“The smell was too tempting.” He walked over and took a chocolate croissant off the plate and grabbed a coffee.”

 

“They are nice.” Andy said, smiling at Aaron.

 

“So how long are you staying here?” Katie probed.

 

“Until I can convince Liv to move out. Her and Paige have grown close and she wants to help out with the twins. It’s nice to have some space from mum anyway. That pub is jam packed and between us, Doug does my head in.” Aaron explained.

 

“There’s plenty of room with the five bedrooms.” “I guess so.” Andy smiled.

 

“You can’t help yourself, can you?” Katie sniped. “It’s all about how rich and successful you are, isn’t Robert? Not everything is about money. I mean Andy works hard but I bet you’ve just trodden on people to get where you are.”

 

Robert felt his face become flushed. “I worked hard to get where I am. I’m not here to compare myself to Andy. Andy’s done what he wants to do and I’ve taken the path I wanted to. I don’t know what your problem is.”

 

Andy was fuming. “Katie, please leave before I say something I’ll regret.”

 

“Maybe I will. You can suck up back to your brother if you like, Andy but I’m not going to. He does nothing but hurt people.”

 

Katie stormed out, more intent on revenge than ever…

 

 

 

The following morning, there was a knock on the door. Aaron was the only one around, so he had no choice but to answer it. He thought it would be the midwife who had a habit of running early.

 

He opened it to find Andy standing there, his eyes betraying the fact he’d been crying. “Andy, are you ok?”

 

“Not really.  Look, I was wondering if Robert was around.”

 

“No, he’s headed into town with Paige to grab some food. It’s just me.” He knew it was a bad idea but he couldn’t chase him away. “Why don’t you come in and wait, they won’t be long.”

 

Andy smiled. “Thanks, mate.”

 

He walked through to the living room to find the Xbox game lighting up the huge TV adorning of one of the walls. “This house is like one huge play den for men. How did Rob manage to find someone as understanding as Paige?”

 

“Just lucky I guess. Do you fancy a game? I can put it on two player mode. Grab a control.” Aaron passed one over to Andy.

 

“Anyway, are you ok?” Aaron asked whilst they played. “Yeah I just needed to talk to Rob about something.” “Sorry, it’s none of my business.”

 

“Katie’s broken off our engagement, saying I should end my relationship with my brother if I want to stay with her. I’m sick of her telling me what I can do and who I can talk to. I told her that I wanted to get to know my new niece and nephew and she freaked. She said I had to choose.” Andy continued to offload.

 

“It’s not good putting you in a position like that. Do you think she’ll ever accept, Robert? I mean it happened years ago, isn’t it time to put it all behind you. Think of this as a new start..” Aaron’s comments were interrupted by a baby’s cries followed by another one.

 

“Guess this is your chance!” Aaron smiled. “You don’t fancy helping me feed them, do you? They’re not supposed to be due a feed for another hour.”

 

Andy nodded. “Yeah of course I will.”

 

“Liv would normally jump at the chance but I think she’s gone out for the full day with Gabby saying she needed a break from the crying.”

 

Andy followed Aaron upstairs, admiring the modern décor. “This is such a nice house.” “I know, it’s lovely, isn’t it.”

 

Aaron wandered into the nursery and headed over to the cot where they both lay, showing off their impressive sets of lungs.

 

He picked up Grace and handed her to Andy before picking up Christopher.

 

“If we take them down to the kitchen, I’ll heat some bottles up.” He headed over to the fridge, confidently juggling his son with one hand whilst putting the bottle in the warmer.

 

Andy took it all in. “You’re a natural.”

 

“Well, I have to be with these two.” He realised he’d said too much. “I mean I’ve been helping out, pulling my weight.”

 

Andy smiled.

 

Five minutes later, both babies were contently emptying their bottles as Andy chatting away. “I must say, Rob seems really changed. I mean being a dad has changed my life so I understand why he’s changed.”

 

“He’s changed a lot from the stories I hear about him from his time in the village before he left. It took a lot for him to come back.”

 

“Did it? He opens up to you a lot.”

 

“Yeah he does.” Aaron felt his face flush, realising he was going to make Andy suspicious but he didn’t care. He had been having doubts for a few days about this cloak and dagger act they were all putting on but he hadn’t had a chance to tell Robert about them.

 

“You’re blushing.” Andy couldn’t help but notice.  “Don’t tell me you fancy him and all.”

 

Aaron didn’t know how to respond but then the doorbell rang. He wandered over to find the community midwife standing in the driveway.

 

“Aaron!  How are we today?” She asked cheerily.

 

“Hi Emily, come in.” He knew she would blow their cover story to Andy out of the water, but there was no other option.

 

“Everything’s fine. This is the baby’s uncle. Andy.” He introduced Emily to his brother in law.

 

“So you’ve been left holding the babies.” She joked on. “Paige gets the easy way out of this one doesn’t she?”

 

Aaron smirked. “Yeah, she’s gone shopping with Rob.”

 

“Don’t blame her. She’s carried them for nine months and now she wants to put her feet up. When she’s heading off? She was telling me all about her new job in Sydney yesterday. I was so jealous.”

 

“She’s flying in 7 weeks or so.” Aaron said, noticing the obvious confusion on Andy’s face.

 

“I bet she’s struggle to say goodbye to these two.” Emily suddenly got up. “I’ve left some forms in the car. Give me a few seconds.”

 

Aaron looked over to Andy.

 

“Are Paige and Robert splitting up?” he asked outright.

 

He took a deep breath. “They were never together.”

 

“So how did these two come about?”

 

“It’s complicated but can I deal with Emily first before I explain.”

 

Emily breezed in the door. “Daddy, can I borrow Christopher first just to weigh him?”

 

Andy watched in shock as the visit unfolded, leaving his head full of questions when Emily left.

 

“Right, why did she call you their dad?”

 

“Because I am. Robert and me are married, we have been for two years.”

 

Andy fell back in the chair in shock. “Married? You two don’t even know each other.”

 

“We met years ago when he worked as a volunteer at the prison where I did my time for Jackson’s death. It was such a coincidence.”

 

“But he’s not gay?”

 

“No, he’s not… he likes both men and women.” Aaron explained.

 

“So why keep it quiet?”

 

“We just wanted to adjust to life back in the village so the twins didn’t arrive into stress. Let’s face it, there are some people who are going to put their two cents worth in when they find out. And I know you’re not sure about him, but your brother is the most amazing person I’ve ever met. I know before he left the village, he was a prat and that’s being kind. But he’s changed so much and I would love it if you could see that Robert.”

 

“I’d actually like to get to know my brother again.”

 

“There’s something else you need to know.      Paige is your half-sister.  Jack was her dad.”

 

“I have another sister.”

 

“Yeah, you do.” Aaron heard the key turn in the door. “So why don’t you get to know her. She’s lovely.”

 

Robert and Paige walked in to find Andy, standing there in shock. Aaron smiled. “He knows. The midwife arrived and dropped us in it.”

 

Robert nodded in understanding. “I’m sorry I hadn’t told you yet. You were next on my list but I wanted to make peace with Katie first before dropping this bombshell on you.”

 

“Never mind you, Rob. I want to get to know our sister.”  He looked past Robert at Paige.

 

For the next few hours, Andy and Paige were discussing their life stories, catching up on everything they had missed.

 

Robert and Aaron sat in the kitchen having a quiet chat in between feeds. “It’s nice to see them hitting it off.”

 

Robert smirked. “It would take a lot not to get on with Paige. Did I tell you how happy I am? This parenting lark is tiring but well worth it.” He leant over and kissed Aaron, before long they were getting carried away.

 

Suddenly they heard someone clearing their throats.  “I’m interrupting.”

 

Robert pulled away from Aaron, his face red from the lust-filled exchange rather than embarrassment. “No it’s fine.”

 

“I hate to ask but is there any way I can stay here for a few days. I would ask Diane but Doug does my head in. I’ll sort something in the next few days.”

 

His brother smiled. “Of course you can. We’ve got a spare room.” “Thanks!”

 

 

 

Katie wasn’t impressed. She had expected Andy to be back begging for her forgiveness after a few hours, but here he was days later, having lunch in the pub with Victoria and Paige. This wasn’t the first time she’d seen her former fiancé with Paige – there was yesterday in the café and the day before in the shop. She kept her temper, heading over to speak to Alicia at the bar.

 

It wasn’t long before Andy moved beside her. “Katie, can we talk? We need to sort it out.”

 

Katie shot Paige a glare. “There’s nothing to sort out. I can see exactly what’s going on here.” She shouted across the pub. “You’re shacked up with Robert’s girlfriend and if I had to guess I would say that Chas is having it off with Robert. It’s like swinger central in this village.”

 

Andy panicked as the gossip started around the pub. “Katie, can we talk about this outside? It’s not what it looks like.”

 

“I’ve heard that one before.” She sneered.

 

Paige took a deep breath and stood up. She walked over to the bar where Chas had appeared after the commotion from Katie.

 

“Right, can I have everyone’s attention?”

 

The pub was pretty full of regulars so she had an audience. “Just to put a few rumours to rest. I am not seeing Andy, he’s my brother. Jack Sugden was my father.”

 

Katie’s face turned to one of disgust when she realised what this meant. “You’re living with Robert… your brother. That’s gross.”

 

“Yes, I am living with my brother but that’s not unusual.”

 

The volume of murmuring in the pub was rising by the second. “I am the biological mother of the twins but Robert is not the dad.”

 

“And that makes it ok?” Katie spat out.

 

“If you’ll let me finish. I was a surrogate for Robert and his husband is the biological dad. Whilst this is a pretty modern twist on parenthood, it’s certainly nothing unusual.”

 

“Husband? He’s gay?” Katie’s mouth was gaping up with her shock, as were many others in the room.

 

“That’s up to Robert to discuss with anyone he cares to. Needless to say, I will be signing over legal custody of the twins to them as soon as they are six weeks old. I will then be flying out to Australia but will keep up my role as an auntie via Skype.” She explained calmly. “Anything else you’d like to know, Katie before I go back to having a drink with my family.”

 

“So who’s he married to?” Katie asked.

 

“Aaron.” Chas piped up proudly. “I’m a grandma. So Katie, have a drink and come through the back so we can talk. There’s no need to be at loggerheads over this.”

 

Katie scuttled through the back, armed with her hundreds of questions.

 

It didn’t take long for news to spread back to Aaron and Robert who were walking through the village with their two charges, unaware of what had just happened in the pub.

 

Bob was the first to head over. “We’ve just heard the amazing news. Married and parents…the double whammy. I’m sure you’ll be great. I’ve got to go and tell Brenda. She likes a bit of gossip.” He wandered off, patting them both on the back.

 

Robert pulled out his phone in confusion. “It looks like Paige has let the cat out of the bag.” He smiled.

 

Aaron nodded.  “I’m glad to be honest.”

 

He noticed Cain approaching from the garage. “So what’s going on here. Aaron, I didn’t know you’d taken up as Sugden’s nanny. You can have your job back at the garage if it stops you hanging around with lowlife like him.”

 

“Cain, I’ve been meaning to introduce you to my husband and you’ve not met our son and daughter yet.” Aaron announced proudly.

 

Cain’s expression changed instantly.  “What is this… some kind of wind up.”

 

“No wind-up.” Aaron smirked. “These are the two newest additions to the Dingle clan. Come over the pub for a drink if you don’t believe us as it seems everyone else now knows.”

 

They walked off to face the music in the pub.

 

The minute they entered, the room fell silent before everyone started smiling, some getting out their seats to congratulate them on their news.

 

“We should have announced it sooner.” Robert smiled as he went over to join his brother and sisters. A few moments later, a sheepish Katie appeared followed by a grinning Chas.

 

“Robert, can I have a word? Aaron… you too.” She wandered over to the table. “Ok, I want to call a truce. Let’s start again.”

 

Robert nodded. “Ok, that would be great… no more snide remarks from me, I promise. Please take Andy back, will you? I can’t bear anymore of his moping.”

 

Katie smiled at Andy. “Fancy a walk and a chat. We could take these two.” She pointed down at the pram.

 

 

 Six weeks later…

 

Life had changed beyond recognition but most definitely in a good way. A large group of them had headed off to the airport to see off Paige on her travels.

 

“I can’t wait to come over.” Katie said excitedly as she hugged her new best friend.

 

Robert and Aaron stood back and watched from a distance, having already said their tearful goodbyes. They looked down at Chris and Grace who were fast asleep. “I can’t believe, they’re officially ours.” Aaron smiled as he hugged into his husband.

 

“Yeah I know… it’s amazing. How life can change in a matter of weeks. I can’t believe everyone has been so lovely in the village. You do know Cain even bought me a pint in the pub

 

the other night and he kept smiling and winking. I think he might fancy me.” Robert laughed.

 

“Well he’ll have to get past me.” Aaron kissed him. “Do you fancy taking Vic up on her offer of babysitting tonight? We could have a quiet night.”

 

“Not much chance of that with your mum in bridezilla mode.”

 

Aaron sighed.  “I keep telling her it’s only a blessing and it’s ten weeks away.”

 

“Well, let’s get rid of her as quickly as we can.” Robert suggested, as they joined the others to wave Paige off before heading back to start their new life together as an official family.

 

 

 

The End – Thank you for reading :)

 

 


End file.
